Isabeau and IdrisTwin Couslands
by Isabaeu Fey
Summary: Fraterna twins Isabeau and Idris are torn apart at a young age when they reunite they find their joy short lived as their family is betrayed and their lives thrown into turmoil. Relying on each other the forge foreward with indominable will
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ruined Birthday

I hold on to my brother's hand tightly and we both stare at the two Templars talking to father. Their armor glistens in the light of the fire. The flaming swords on their hips drawing my attention, as well as the massive blades attached to their backs. Today is our eighth birthday; we just finished our party when the men had arrived. Father is furious but can do nothing.

"Teyrn Cousland you have our word your daughter will be well taken care of and protected."

Father looks over at me his blue eyes filled with worry. Mother is weeping, Fergus is trying to console her and Idris is angry. They have come to take me to a place they call the circle; this is where people with magic are sent.

The two Templars head towards me and my fear seeps into Idris. "You can't take her," He snarls at the Templars. He pushes me behind him, Idris had been born first and I followed ten minutes later. When Mother Mallory discovered I possess magic, she summoned the Templars not even speaking to my parents first.

"I don't want to go, poppa, momma, I want to stay here! Why can't I stay here?" I wail.

My father orders the Templars to move away from me then walks over and picks me up. "I am sorry pup but this is the way it is. There you can learn how to use your magic…" his voice trailed.

Clutching tightly to his silk shirt that has quickly become wet with tears I asked sadly, "Will you visit?"

Mother rushed to our side, "Every chance we can my dear girl." She takes me from my father's arms and hugs me tightly. I breathe her in, hoping I will remember the smell of her and the feel of her skin.

Fergus takes hold of me and holds me tightly, "You be a good girl alright, my little brie, I will see you soon." He sets me down and

I look at Idris who was angry.

"Why did you have to be born with magic?" He snaps at me stomping off into another room.

I cry harder. "Idris!" I call after him but get no response.

Everyone but Idris follows to watch me leave. Nan is crying and being consoled by the other servants. My lip quivers as I look back at everyone. The two Templars take me by the hand and put me up on one of their horses. I try to contact him through our mental connection but he is stonewalling me, "Goodbye Idris."

There is several days ride to get to the tower; it is summer so the warmth of the sun makes the journey pleasant enough. However, the tears would not stop while we rode. The horses pull into a halt in front of stables. A young boy emerged and took the reins for the Templars.

"This will be your new home Isabeau," The one I rode with says to me. Days of crying leaves me weak and compliant, as I ambled to where a boat is docking. The ferryman lifts me up and places me inside it. The Templars sit behind me as we row across the lake. My hand skims the water as I think of my family and Idris.

He was so angry when I left…then I hear him whisper, "I'm sorry…it's not your fault…I just didn't want to see you go."

"I didn't want to leave Idris…I miss you all."

"We miss you too, mother hasn't stopped crying…father and Fergus both just seem in a daze. It's strange here without you."

"I have to go Idris, I'm going inside I think."

"Bye sister. I will talk to you soon."

Up close, the tower appears even more ominous than when I was further away. Massive iron doors, which look like a hungry mouth, remain closed waiting to devour all who entered. I am terrified, as we get closer; I can hear the unholy squealing of the doors as they slowly begin to open. The mouth seems to glow like fire; I feel the urge to flee as a Templar's hand grabs me and pulls me inside the tower.

Rows of Templars stand near the doorway and I notice two men at the end of the line different from the rest. One wears the armor of the Templars the massive sword seems to shimmer at me as I stare at it. The other wears a long green robe with a staff behind his back, "I am Knight Commander Gregoir and this is First Enchanter Irving. Welcome to the tower Isabeau Cousland."

"Thank you." I say softly remembering my manners.

"Well then let me show you around, come with me." Irving holds out his hand and I walk over and take hold. It is warm and soft, he smiles through his massive beard. He seems to be a kind man. I am given a tour of the areas I will be learning and working in, as well as a schedule to what classes I will be working on then he shows me my bed.

"Today, just get your things in order and look around. Tomorrow we expect you to show up for your classes all right?" I nod and set my bag down. The other children watch me carefully as I pull out my things and put them in my chest.

"Hi there!" a voice calls out and I look up to see a young girl in the bunk above me. Her bright blue eyes seem to sparkle and her blonde hair is pulled up and piled loosely atop her head, "I'm Solona Amell, Who are you?"

"I'm Isabeau Cousland."

She holds her hand out, "Nice to meet you." I shake it smiling softly.

"I'm Jowan." Another voice says to me he is on the bunk next to mine. Short black hair and puppy brown eyes look at me with curiosity.

"Hi," I shake his hand.

"So you are a Cousland, how neat to have a noble here in our tower!"Solona says abruptly and I am a bit startled.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone here would know that."

"Oh, believe me everyone knows there is a Cousland here," Jowan said.

The tower is strange to say the least, old wooden bunks two atop each other and placed strategically around the room. All uniform in their appearance, made up with white sheets and blue blankets. Grey, unfeeling, walls part to reveal an array of color through glass windows depicting beautiful scenes. I touch the walls and feel the presence of magic…so ancient it is almost unfathomable.

The air reeks with a mixture of lyrium and magic, though it is not an unpleasant smell, just heavy. I could hear the footsteps of Templars walking by, their armor jingling through the halls.

Solona and Jowan have to go to class, with their departure I am alone, left to my own devices. I grab the last piece of cheese I have stashed away. It was brie, my favorite. I scoop the soft cheese out and shove it into my mouth sighing. Might as well look around some more, I leave my pack and begin walking through the halls. I still wear the dress that I had on when I left. This makes everyone realize who I am instantly, and the whispers begin. I block it out and begin focusing on contacting Idris.

"Idris…can you talk?"

"No sister…training."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Beginnings

The first few weeks are a blur of lectures, studying and practice. After my initial evaluation, I find myself sitting in Irving's office, waiting for him to arrive. A templar named Tanis who escorted me here stands against the wall nearest to me his eyes never leaving me. Irving's large desk looms before me, books and scrolls scattered across it. I see a potion or two but they do not look familiar to me. Books line his walls and I wonder if they are the same as the ones in the library.

I lean closer to get a look at something written on a piece of parchment, "Mind yourself Mage Cousland." I sit back quickly wishing Irving would arrive. To my relief the door opens and I can hear the familiar wave of magic essence pass over me. "Ah forgive me Isabeau; I was delayed by one of the senior enchanters."

"It is not a problem first enchanter," I say politely glancing at Tanis who shifts his weight, a sign of his growing impatience.

He nods to the templar and sits down at his desk, "You may call me Irving child; I hear good things from your teachers regarding your skills it seems you will have your pick of classes in which to study. Have you thought about what you would like to work with?"

"I would like to study Primal mainly, but also some of Healing and Entropic." He laughs and I find myself mesmerized by the small hairs in his big grey beard that seem to dance with his laughter.

"My, my, that is a tall order, well then let us see if we cannot help you with that goal," He takes a long black feather and new parchment and begins writing a letter. As we wait for the ink to dry, I finally ask the one thing I had been afraid to ask.

"First enchanter…umm Irving," He looks over at me waiting patiently "If…If I study hard and am good, when I'm older, may I go back to my home?"

He sighs and sits back, "Yours is a special case Isabeau, if your father requests it and you do well on your studies and behave yourself you may indeed be able to return to your home. For how long I do not know you will have to wait and see." He rolls the scroll up and ties a piece of ribbon around it, "All right child give this to your teachers when you attend class tomorrow. I expect good things from you Isabeau Cousland do not disappoint me."

"I won't first enchanter, I promise."

He smiles, "Well off with you then." I get up, giddy with the knowledge that I may be able to return home one day. Templar Tanis follows me as I dart through the hallway.

"Mage Cousland you are not to run!" He shouts and I stop short of the stairway and wait for him to join me. He opens the door and another Templar looks up in surprise.

"I was just coming to find you; it seems Mage Cousland's family is here."

My body shakes in excitement and I start to run when a heavy hand grabs a hold of the back of my robe. "What did I say about running?" He stares down at me his blue eyes remind me of robin eggs.

"Not to run, Ser Tanis."

He smiles slightly. "Good now let's walk…to your family."

The distance is torturous it reminds me of the time Idris and I had been playing outside, near the woods, we didn't realize how far away we had gotten from the castle and were so thirsty and tired. The need for water, to relieve our parched throats, was immeasurable. The need I now felt to see my family is the same and the slow pace in which Ser Tanis has us walking is making my whole body ache with the desire to run with wild abandonment.

The doors to the entrance are open and it is then I see a flash of color. Which may seem strange but everyone here is dressed with certain color according to rank; Blue for apprentice, gold for mage, red for senior enchanters and green for Irving. Templars wore silver, red and gold. Therefore, this flash of turquoise sends me into overdrive and I run.

"Momma, Poppa!" I call out and rush to them.

Mother kneels down and picks me up holding me closely, "Oh my sweet little girl." She kisses me repeatedly.  
>My father takes me into his arms and hugs me tightly, "How's my little pup?"<p>

"I miss you, where's Fergus?"

"He had to stay behind pup he will come later." He sets me down and I see Idris.

"Idris," I say softly.

He walks up to me and hugs me fiercely, "Hey sis." I hug him back as tight as I can.

Irving arrives with Gregoir who bows respectfully, "It is a pleasure to have you here my lord and lady. Won't you come with me and we can discuss Isabeau's progress." He turns to me, "Isabeau why don't you show your brother where you are staying?"

"Yes sir," I take Idris' hand in mine and we enter the apprentices' hall with the Templars watching me carefully. Idris stands tall next to me and glares at them while they look at me. I stand in the massive doorway and lead him to my bed.

"You stay here with everyone?" he asks in surprise.

"It's not so bad, you don't get as lonely this way," I crawl up on my bed and he follows me.

"Do you like it here Isa?"

I frown, "I like the learning, I am learning so much but I wish I could learn at home…this is a cage." I do not know how else to put it. "But I found out if I work hard I might be able to come home and stay with father," I said and he smiles.

"That's great!"

"Hey Isa, we heard that your family is here. What are you doing in here?" Jowan flops on his bed across from mine.

"Gregoir and Irving are talking to my parents, this is my brother Idris. Idris this is Jowan one of my best friends in the Tower."

Idris crawls out of the bed and holds his hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

Jowan's face splits into a wide grin, "You two do look alike, that same black curly hair and bright green eyes, sort of spooky almost."

Idris and I laughed. Idris hates his wavy hair and always keeps it cut close to his head but you can still see it. He is about to sit back down when Solona appears, "I know who you are your Idris!"

I watch him turn around a bit surprised, "Who are you?"

"I'm Solona, Isa's other best friend," she sticks her hand out and Idris shakes it happily.

"I'm glad my sister found friends."

"Aww, what's not to like about our bookworm!" Solona jumps on the bed with me.

"So, what should we do while you're here? Freeze Templar small clothes or how about we burn holes in the senior enchanters robes?" Solona asks with all seriousness.

Jowan groans, "How about we stay out of trouble and play cards."

"Pfft, fine you're no fun Jowan."

She grins at Idris who just looks a tad confused.

I pull out the cards from my chest, "All right let's play Hand of Kings."

A while later Templar Tanis appears, "Mage Cousland, I am to escort you to your parents now."  
>Idris says goodbye to my friends and we head back to join my parents, where we spend the remaining time talking about me. We discuss all that I am learning in the tower and my new friends. They tell me what is happening at the castle and just as I cannot get enough; it is time for them to leave. The goodbyes are not so painful, but I can still felt the tears threatening.<p>

Fergus arrives a few weeks later bearing gifts of games, a pretty hairpin and my favorite cheese. "You didn't think I forgot did you my little brie?" He grins down at me. Fergus was the one who had introduced me to cheese when I was little and apparently, I loved it so much I would waddle after him trying to get it and brie was my favorite.

"No, I didn't think you would. "

"Are you all right here little one? "

"I will be okay Fergus."

He kisses my forehead, "You are a strong girl, remember that we love you."

I watch him leave, when I realize Jowan and Solona are beside me. "You are lucky you know, to have family love you despite being a mage," Jowan says slightly bitter.

"I know and I am also lucky that when I came here I found two best friends," The two groan.

"So are you going to share that cheese?" Jowan asks.

"Um no, but I will share the cake and cookies."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The trouble with mages

There is a chair, in the far back corner of the library, nicknamed the Cousland chair. For the past twelve years if not practicing or sleeping, this is where I will be. Irving often tries to get me to find a hobby something to help pass the time and I just smile and say this is my hobby.

I mastered primal magic and healing, as well as several entropic spells, all are committed to memory. Older mages warn me to downplay the full extent of my magic, for fear of me watched twice as carefully by Gregoir and the Templars. The trouble with this is Templars have a very neat trick of sensing how powerful a mage is by absorbing some of their magic energy.

Therefore, I try my best not to draw extra attention to myself. Thus is why studying is the best way to stay out of sight, out of mind; and this is what I am trying to do when Solona drops into the chair in front of me and grabs a hold of the book I am reading.

"Maker help me, I'm in love with Templar Cullen." I shake my head and look up.

"Wh...What did you say?"

"It's true." Her sad blue eyes look at me, her long blonde hair falls in her face.

"Why in the Maker's name would you fall in love with a Templar?"

"Oh don't you judge me, Miss I can have any mage or Templar here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not look in a mirror Isabeau Cousland?"

"Not really, no. I'm too busy studying."

"Yes, well between your lovely green eyes, that stunning curly black hair, with your pale skin and pink lips…" she trails off.

"You are really making me uncomfortable."

She gives me a sour look, "What I am trying to say, you bookworm, is that you're beautiful."

"So are you. Wait why are we talking about this?"

She throws her hands up in the air. Solona, as much as I love her, is temperamental at best. "Weren't you listening I'm in love with a Templar!"

"Yes, and Jowan likes a priestess initiate. You both have strange taste."

"Maker, you are frustrating to talk to."

I take in a breath, "I am sorry…I don't mean to be callous…I don't know a lot about relationships. Does he like you back?"

Let the flood gates open.

Two hours full of ranting, crying, anger, professions of love and a plan to seduce Cullen finally pass and Solona stands up.

"Thank you Isabeau, you are a good friend," She flounces off and I rub my eyes tiredly. I flip through the book trying to find where I left off when Jowan sits down next to me disrupting my search.

"I'm in love with Lily."

Maker help me?

I listen to Jowan's woes and painful heartache at the knowledge he may never get a chance to be with her. I'm not sure when I phase out of the conversation but Jowan stands up abruptly declaring, "You're right, I should follow my heart. I'm going to go talk to Lily right now. Thanks Isa, you're a good friend." I snap out of it just as he struts off determination in every footstep.

"Maker what is going on with them?" Left again to my devices, I manage find my last spot in the book and continue reading.

Time is an interesting concept in the tower, it is strict when it comes to attending your classes but after that it can move with the swiftness of a river or crawl like a turtle depending on what you did. Some mages fill their days so full of tasks they are constantly running around saying they were out of time. Others would whine about the never-ending boredom so they find idle gossip to fill the voids and some opt to try to escape.

"Isa!" A voice whispers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath looking up to see Anders, the towers escape artist staring at me.

"I need a favor."

"Anders I'm not lighting any templar skirts on fire or pretending I'm sick or whatever crazy scheme you have in mind."

He sits back arms folded across his chest, pouting. "What's got you so tightly wound, I wasn't even going to ask you to help me escape."

I lift my eyes up from the book and raise an eyebrow, "Then what?"

His grin reappears and he leans forward, "I need you to help me start a rumor. I need you to say you read somewhere that there is a hidden door in the Tower that leads to an escape hatch."

"What are you insane? What happens when they realize it's not true and come after me?"

He rolled his eyes "What would they do to the mighty Isabeau Cousland?"

"Not let me go home."

He frowns, "Oh right."

I like Anders he makes my time here bearable along with Solona and Jowan, "Fine I'll do it but you owe me Anders."

He throws his hands up in victory, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek, "You're the best Isabeau."

'Maker,' I thought, 'let's get this over with.' Putting the book away, I get up and scan the library. 'Where could that little tart be?' Tara, the tower gossip, often is huddling in the stacks with the other mages passing on the latest gossip. She prides herself on her knowledge of all that is happening within the tower.

A flash of blue hair catches my attention, "There you are." Boredom often leads to experimentation and conformity can lead to rebellion. Tara, not wanting to be the same as anyone else, experimented with changing spells; the result was her having blue hair and spotted skin. Maker, I laughed for a month, eventually the spots went away but the blue hair stayed.

"Hey Tara," I call to her my voice a loud whisper. I see her eyeing me unsure if I am speaking to her, "You are never going to believe what I just read!"

Now that was believable she hurries over to me.

"What did you find?" her eyes have a greedy gleam to them, "Tell me it was something kinky."

"No better…well depending. I found a book that talks about the tower and how there is actually a secret passage that leads to a tunnel. It says it is an escape route in case of attack. It's supposed to be hidden in the walls; a certain brick when pushed opens the hidden passage."

"Holy Maker, did it say where?"

'Wow, she is really falling for this,' I think to myself. 'I had been stretching it a bit.' "As far as I can tell, it was pretty cryptic mind you I spent hours trying to decipher it. There were two locations it could possibly be in, the mages quarters or the Templars' quarters. I was having a little trouble with last bit. But you can't tell anyone it was me who found it, you have to swear!"

She nods, "No problem I swear."

I watch her walking quickly away and the first stop she makes is to Templar Salish. Her predictability is sad to watch.

Night begins to fall and I know my time here would soon be over, but there is only one chapter left in the book. Time slips away from me…there are times when it is dangerous to be in the library alone. You think I would have learned my lesson the last few times. I hear armor rustling and the sound of several footsteps.

"Hello Mage Cousland."

I close my eyes and pray that this is just a dream that this is not happening yet again, "Templar Harlan." I look up and see two other familiar faces staring at me intently.

"You know you shouldn't be out this late."

"I apologize, I must have lost track of the time."

Slowly standing I place the book back and push my chair in. "I will leave right now," Hoping I am quick enough I try to walk around them only to have Templar Chase grab my wrist.

"Must we do this every time Mage Cousland?" Harlan turns to me shaking his head. "Out after hours is a punishable offense isn't it boys." They nod in agreement. "We have some work to do Mage Cousland you will help us with it won't you?"

They march me over to the storage caves where Templars practice their smiting without the prospect of hurting an innocent. Every mage got a smiting at least once to feel how horrible it is to have happen to you. They hope the fear will be a good deterrent and I must admit I hate it.

It was Harlan, Chase and Laurie who was there my first time. Harlan is the one who did it and Gregoir and Irving were surprised at how resilient I was. Harlan was furious and when he walked over to me pretending to show concern he grabbed my arm and due to his energy levels low from casting smite, when he grabbed me he pulled my magic into him. The sensation must have been pleasurable the look on his face was of ecstasy.

Magic is simply another form of lyrium that flows inside of us; each has its own feel and tone, unique as the person wielding it. To one person, it is pleasurable and to someone else, it will be disagreeable. Mine apparently is very agreeable to Harlan. He plans times he can drag me into the cave to smite me, then force lyrium upon me and then drain my magic. At first, it was just him, then Chase and finally Laurie began joining at this time of night during their shift.

They push me into the caves further and further in so no one can hear the screams.

"Harlan…"

"Quiet Mage," He snarls and I say nothing. I threatened them last time and they told me they would find a way to make both Solona and Jowan tranquil. Perhaps even me if I fight them. Maybe it is a bluff maybe not; it is a chance I am not willing to take.

I stand shivering by a lit flame, staring daggers at Harlan who in return smiles, "Ready?"

Hours later my voice hoarse from screaming, blood covering my face. Harlan grabs a damp towel and begins wiping my face down. "Maker's breath mage, you have a deep pool of magic." I groan slightly, "Hold your head up. Come on." He is terrifyingly tender after these episodes. He gives me another bottle of lyrium and brushes my hair back before straightening. "It's sad you are a mage. You are such a pretty little thing, what a waste." The three of them work together to return me to my bed, the other mages know better than to say anything as they lie me down.

Every part of my body aches, I hear Solona whisper, "Isa...Are…are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." The croaking sound of my voice reminds me of a frog I once had when I was little. Idris and I had caught it…my mind drifts off and sleep soon envelopes me, releasing me from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Harrowing in more ways than one

Another year passed and I knew my harrowing was approaching or I was hoping at least. Cullen had finally succumbed to Solona and the two were secretly seeing each other. Jowan was madly in love with Lily and was day dreaming of running away and living on a farm. Anders, sweet Anders was in stitches every time he found a Templar knocking on the wall to see if that was the brick to open the door. I was still working on getting out of the tower to live with my family.

In the comfort of my chair that had worn down to the shape of my ass I had happened on a book, sex and magic. It was late no one was around so I felt free to indulge this once besides I wanted to know what was so great about this whole love sex thing.

The first chapter sent a fire to my cheeks like I had never felt before between the descriptions and the drawn images. I fanned myself and glanced around. Andraste's tits so this is what it looks like? I turned the book; my head cocked the side "How in the Maker's name do you get in that position?"

"Ahem!"

"Holy Maker!" I screamed the book flew out of my hand landing at Gregoir and Irving's feet. I could hear the snickering of the Templars and prayed to the Maker to just let me pass into the fade right now. Death would have been preferable than having to watch Irving pick the book up smile at the title and set it down in front of me without a word.

"It's time Mage Cousland." I stared at him blankly "Time for what? Did I forget something? Maker was it my turn to do dishes?"

"NO Mage Cousland, it is time for you harrowing."

I actually relaxed which seemed odd to them. "Oh okay then."

They had surrounded me as I walked perhaps they were afraid I'd lose my nerve and try to run, I don't know. But we finally reached the pinnacle of the tower a place I had never been. In the center lay a large cauldron with Lyrium glowing inside...a lot of lyrium.

Cullen was there and he had a sick look on his face. Gregoir went on to talk about Andraste and the chantry's views on magic.

"If you fail, we Templars will do our duty, you will die." Gregoir said.

"Well isn't that cheery." I said.

Irving groaned. "Remember child this is a dream realm, your will is real."

"Irving she must do this alone, you are ready." He pointed to the lyrium.

Walking up to the bowl I felt the energy surging around me. Okay all I needed to do is go to the fade, kill the demons come back, right let's do this. I stick my hand in the bowel when the light explodes and I'm thrown back. I open my eyes to see the most dismal place in all of creation around me and creepy statues everywhere. The haziness of the bleak world made me slightly sick to my stomach. I rubbed my eyes hoping for it to go away.

"Well this place is welcoming." the world was colorless, a sea of tan, brown and black shades.

Little wisps attacked me on sight and I flicked them away with a simple cold spell. The fade wolves took a couple hits but were gone as well. A mouse had begun following me, he had turned into a man earlier talking about how he had been a mage before. I wanted to point and scream demon but that didn't seem the thing to do at the moment. I found a spirit of Valor working on weapons and he was all about battle and wanted to fight. Why not? I thought and we squared off. A couple of spell blasts later he surrendered and offered me a staff to use.

The sloth demon was so ugly, I thought about killing it just to spare my eyes but the mouse wanted to learn shape shifting into a bear. I played a long and did the stupid riddles and mouse became a bear why didn't he teach me to be a bear? I'd have better use of it. We went back to where the demon was supposed to appear and the rage demon popped up threatening to possess me which made me laugh to be possessed by rage you had to be in a rage, I wasn't even angry. Cold spells took him down several notches and he was dead quickly after.

Mouse then turned into a man praising me "Mouse, you're a demon from the way you are talking I would say a pride demon. So let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Clever little mage aren't you."

What I had not expected was for him to turn into a monster five times larger than me. Staring up I then suddenly realized why this was called the harrowing. That damn thing almost crushed me when his hand slammed down. The idea of letting loose all that I had learned was too tempting not to, I destroyed him in seconds. "No meal for you…" I said when things began to get dizzy.

I coughed and struggled to get up "Easy Isabeau it's all right you just came out of the fade you're going to be immobile for a bit." It was Irving talking. I thought I was speaking but it was gibberish coming out. I just groaned and lay back down.

Gauntleted hands reached under me and pulled me up I thought for a minute I was going to be slung over his shoulder like sack of flour but instead I was cradled. It was comforting "Ser Cullen take her to her room to rest. Irving inform her parents."

"Isabeau are you all right?" I heard a voice call to me and I struggled to open my eyes to see both Solona and Jowan inches from my face "Ahh!" I screamed and they jerked back.

"Shh its okay it's just us."

"Ugh Maker is it the morning already?"

"Yeah Cullen brought you in last night, said it was the quickest cleanest Harrowing they had ever seen! " Solona said excitedly.

"That's good." I sit up and stretch.

"Word in the tower also says you were into some heavy breathing...I mean reading last night." Jowan's eyes were glittering thrilled that there had finally been some sort of dirty rumor concering me.

I felt my cheeks getting red again at the memory "I was not I was just reading another aspect of magic when I got startled."

Solona started laughing "Oh there is no getting out of this one Isabeau Couslind Cullen saw the name of the book and so did all the other Templars." I felt light headed.

"This is not happening." I groaned.

"Oh its happening." Jowan chuckled.

"Shut up Jowan!"

"Hey its about time you got something naughty attached to you! Don't worry eventually it will die down...eventually."

"Well we were told to tell you Irving wants to see you. I think, I think its good news." She smiled at me.

"Maker I hope so. I'll see you soon." I wave at them as I head up to his office.

Templars were growling at me not to run but I didn't listen. I slid into the room and Irving grinned at me. "There is our newest sister of the circle sit down my dear."

I sit clenching and unclenching my hands.

"Now I have your new mage robes, your staff and a ring for you. Take some time relax. You have done well."

He hands me my things and I smile weakly "Thank you first enchanter is that everything?"

"Yes go on child."

I get up slowly and start towards the door "Oh yes, you will need to pack. You have been granted permission to return to your home as a mage in your father's home."

"Thank you first Enchanter."

I was close to bursting as I returned to Solona and Jowan. "I get to go home!" I yelled and they all jumped up and down with me.

"This is great I am so happy for you." Solona said with tears in her eyes and then I realized leaving here I would leave them.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said. They hugged me tightly.

"Don't you worry we will be all right and I know we will see each other again."

I smiled and nodded realizing I would also get away from the rumor that was calling me a closet sex addict. Thank the Maker for small mercies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Coming Home

Standing at the front door with my things waiting impatiently, my goodbyes had been said gifts given and tears shed. I worked so hard to get here so when I felt Idris near I began yelling "They're here!" jumping up and down. The doors opened and in strode Fergus and Idris. In full armor our family's crest on the breast plate and the blue and silver capes hanging off their shoulders and on their backs a blade as tall as me. They were imposing to say the least.

"Brie is that you?" Fergus said in surprise. I rushed over to him hugging him tightly "Fergus!" when I realized that hugging him in armor was painful but choose to ignore it. When I let go I turn and stare at Idris, my voice of comfort while I was in the tower, to be next to him again it was if a part of me felt restored. I grab him and hug him tightly as well.

"Isa you look good I was worried for you." He says happily. I smiled at him.

"You look great Idris I'm surprised you're not married yet." He laughed "Oh no, I already get that from mother."

Father had been told that the condition to allow me to return to father was that a Templar would join me to watch over me. The Templar coming with me was Ser Corbin, he hated mages why Gregoire picked him I have no idea but I said nothing. I was going home and that was all that mattered.

"Do you have your things Mage Cousland?" He said looking at me through his helm.

"Yes Ser Corbin."

"Then let us be on our way." He walked past my brothers without bothering for an introduction.

I grabbed Idris's arm he looked like he wanted to choke him. Even Fergus glared at him then he turned and wrapped his arm around me. "Let's go home Brie."

Arm in arm with my brothers I stepped out of the mouth of the prison that had been my home for almost fourteen years. As I sat in the rickety old boat I kept my back to the tower, it was time to look forward. Yet I felt something I had not expected to feel. Guilt. A wave of guilt crashed over me as I realized that my being a Cousland had much to do with my release. That behind me were hundreds of mages caged who would never be free, never given the opportunity that I had. Maker I had to find a way...do something to make people see not all mages are dangerous. That we like everyone else just wish to have a family, to love and be loved. We are humans not animals to be corralled.

_"Are you all right"_ Idris's voice is soft in my head.

_"I feel...I feel so guilty. I am going home while so many have been torn away from theirs never to return. I tried to work hard to deserve it but still..."_

_"I understand, then do not waste the opportunity you have here. Prove the true nature of mages."_

I run my fingertips along the water the cool water shimmers and sparkles in the sun. "Well here we are!" the ferry master calls out and we all get out and a stable hand rushes to gather the horses.

We mounted up and Idris smiled broadly "Do you even remember how to ride?" I laughed as I pulled myself up into the saddle and adjusted my bag.

"I think it should come back to me."

"Good because we aren't going to go at a nag's pace." Fergus said laughing.

"Well then how about I set the pace?"

I squeezed tightly and my mare shot off like an arrow. "Try and catch up!" I yelled and I could hear the thundering of hooves as I followed the well worn road. The smell of the pine trees and the breeze whipping through my hair made me want to scream at the knowledge that I was free.

The days passed quickly and our pace never slowed and as we rode up to the crest of the hill I looked down at the grassy hillside Idris and I used to play at. The stone wall surrounding our castle seemed even more impressive now than as a child. The towers flying our family's banner seemed a welcome home beacon. Even the air smelled different. I took in a deep breath and held back the sob in my throat.

"Crying all ready little one?" Fergus looked back at me with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry you have been missed."

The massive wooden gates were opened for us and we dismounted. My brothers were on either side of me and the Templar followed behind as we entered the main hall where mother and father were waiting. Mother rushed to me hugging me tightly as did Father, I was enveloped in their warmth and love.

The room looked the same, the fireplace was going. Portraits of mother and father on the wall, the family crest. I took it all in comforted that it had stayed the same.

"We have missed you Pup." Father said. Though age had brought wrinkled lines his pale blue eyes still held the same adoration he always had. Mother's smile was what I had missed and seeing her smiling again brought tears.

"And I have missed you."

We pulled away and I was wiping my eyes when Fergus grinned at me "I would like to introduce you to my wife this is Orianna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally." Her voice warm and friendly. Short red hair, tucked behind her hair and bright blue eyes smiling looked at me happily.

"I am very glad to meet you as well."

She smiled "and this is our son Oren."

I looked down to see an adorable child looking up at me "Are you my auntie?"

Don't cry again, Maker "Yes I am." He walked over and hugged me.

"Will you play with me?" his voice so hopeful.

"Of course I will." He looked so much like his Fergus.

"Now Oren she is tired from traveling how about you play with your aunt later." He nodded and took off.

"Now I'm sure you would like to rest some Pup, Idris take your sister to her room won't you?"

"Of course father, come on sis we can walk around a bit."

Idris was bringing me to my room when I see a familiar red hair. "Rory?"

His head turned and his beautiful green eyes widened "My Lady."

I rushed over to him and hugged him. Perhaps the not the most appropriate thing considering but I didn't care I was so happy.

"It so good to see you! " I said wiping my eyes for the hundredth time.

"And you, it is good to have you home." his voice sincere.

Then I heard a familiar voice yelling "Better go see what Nan's upset about." Idris said and we waved goodbye to Rory and head to the kitchen to see Nan.

"Nan?" the old woman turns around "Maker save me is that my little Isa all grown up."

I walk over and give her a hug "My you have turned into a beautiful swan haven't you."

I blush "It's good to see you."

"Well, now that I know you are here I think we should make your favorite dish."

"Oh how I've missed your cooking Nan."

She laughed and blushed. "Go on now get settled."

The guards welcomed me as I wandered with Idris through the castle grounds "Is he your constant shadow." He asked looking back at Corbin. I ran my hand against the stone wall taking in the coolness of it.

"Yes but I don't mind I am here."

He took me up to my room "Mother had it redecorated for you. She's been floating since knowing you were coming home."

Idris opens the door I find it decorated in gold and red tones. "Oh thank the Maker I was so tired of blue and grey."

"Go on get settled I think there are dresses mother picked out and you had better wear one. She made me stand while she put them in front of me to see if they would look good on you." He grinned and shut the door.

I dropped my things and walked over to the plush bed and touched it lightly. Several pillows were arrayed in a pleasant way. "Thank the Maker I am home." I fall forward and my face smashes into the bed and I take a deep breath in and the scent of wildflowers wafts up. "Oh Andraste's tits this is so comfortable."

"Watch your language Mage Cousland." I hear Corbin growl outside my door. I stick my tongue out and grab pillows and curl up on the bed.

Thank the Maker I am home I say again.

Dinner had always been my favorite when younger and now here I was again, the wine was flowing and stories were being told of all the things I missed. All I did was listen and encourage more stories to be told. It was hard to express how I was feeling that night. To be sitting at the table with my family laughing and joking. I was terrified I would never get here, it may not last. I had been told before leaving that this may only be temporary but that didn't matter to me at this moment.

"So Brie any stories from you?" Fergus asked.

I smiled softly "Truthfully I spent most of my time buried in books and practicing. My friends called me a bookworm because I was never without one. I had to be perfect though…if I was perfect I knew I could come home if even for a little while...but I do have one story."

"Do tell." Father said looking eager.

I laugh. "Well you have to understand in the circle there isn't a lot to do, study, practice, eat and umm other activities that I was too busy for…anyways gossip is the main delicacy that all mages share and partake in. One such rumor was that Solona and Jowan had seduced a Templar into some strange rite, well this got to the Knight Commander who drug them in and grilled them for eight hours trying to get them to confess."

"Eight hours?" My father said in shock.

"That was nothing; Gregoire was so upset he threw them both in solitary. I guess guilt started to hit someone and they went to him and said that they had overheard it was a lie from an unknown source to get us in trouble. He immediately let them out and we asked who it was that lied. He said he was going to find out, but we decided to find out ourselves."

"This looks like its traveling somewhere bad…." Fergus leaned back and took a drink of his wine.

"You have no idea Fergus, so we start hunting threatening the apprentices with hexes that made them jump out of their robes they gave up Hayden and his group. We chased them through the tower till we had them cornered."

"Who threw the first punch…I bet it was Solona." Idris said

"No no, it was me."

Everyone looked shocked.

"I pummeled him to the ground, Maker we almost beat them into the next age until Cullen, Brick and few others grabbed us and pulled us off. We kept trying to fight until we got threatened with smiting and we just froze, ha ha Jowan was almost ready to feint, not really a fighter. Hayden and his group were sent to solitary for a month and we were punished with healing them and then scrubbing the bathrooms for a month…I think I would have preferred the solitary…at least no rumors ever floated around about them for a good long while."

"I guess being a fighter just runs through the whole family doesn't it!" Fergus said slapping my shoulder.

"I guess it does." Father said with surprise in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bad News

I awoke the next day to Idris opening my door and a massive mabari hound jumping on my bed digging at the cover to try and uncover me. "Ahhh Idris what is he doing!"

"Ha-ha it's a game we play I hide under the covers and he tries to get to me, he's just playing."

The covers are torn off me and a cold wet nose snuffles my face and ears and a wet tongue smears across my cheek. "Eww that's sweet but gross." As I sit up he flops over my lap and rolls on his back. "What's his name?"

"I named him Basil, he's a good boy. Anyways the reason I woke you was because father just got a letter from the King. He's been called to Ostagar it seems they are having trouble getting rid of the darkspawn."

"Darkspawn? Are the Grey Wardens with him?"

"Apparently so, seems a rather massive horde there is word of blight."

I paled I had read all about the blights and the destruction they inflicted. "Maker help us if that is the case."

"I will leave you to get ready."

Sitting on my bed I look around for a moment, I could be a great help to father and his army. Warm rays shone into my room and I take in a deep breath as a knot appeared in my stomach. "Maker watch over us and give us strength."

Father soon sent word to the Arl of Denerim to gather his forces and that they would all ride together to aid the King . It took Arl Howe a few days to get here, emotions are tense as mother fought with father regarding Idris going and Fergus as well. I had not even come to mind which I found frustrating. I would have to make it known that I to could aid father, they could leave Fergus and Idris and I could go. I needed to make father see me as not just as his daughter but a mage and a powerful one at that.

As father gathered his armies together I took my old mages robe and began altering it. It was fine for walking around and studying it but I needed to be able to move and having it to the floor was not going to work so I shortened it and cut slits into it and tore off the top part off and made fingerless gloves out of the fabric and pulled them up and held them in place with silver armlets. I put on light boots and pinned up my hair. I stared in the mirror "You can do this." I said to myself.

I leave my room with purpose when I smack right into Idris who was about to open the door. "Andraste's tits Idris!" "Mage Cousland!" Corbin snarled and I shrugged. "Good your ready father wants to see the both of us. I think it's regarding going to Ostagar." Idris said looking both nervous and excited. His armor had been polished to a high sheen. He was looking his best; I smile slightly "You want to go don't you?"

"More than anything." He sighs still shifting his weight.

"If you are going I am going." Folding my arms.

"What you can't go." The look he gives me irritates me.

"Why not? I'm a mage the King will need mages to win." I said.

"I don't want to fight let's just go talk to father." Idris stalks off.

The only flaw in the family is that none of them realized to the extent what I was capable off. I had spent some time crafting a staff. Done in private away from prying eyes it was rather intimidating to look at a long blade on one end and the other a glowing orb that flashed with magic. It was silver in color and well balanced it was not just for shooting bolts of lightning but it could cut a foe in half.

Grabbing my staff I attach it to the magic clasp I have sewn into my robe. As I leave my room Corbin grabs my arm "What is this staff Mage."

"I made it Corbin." He pulls his helm off his long golden hair falling around his shoulders maker he was handsome pale green eyes with fleck of blue. Long blonde hair, partially braided but pieces falling into high cheekbones and tanned skin. Ugh, what was I thinking he's an ass.

"It is far more powerful than any staff I've seen."

"Good than it should serve its purpose."

"And what purpose is that?" his eyes narrow.

"Killing darkspawn." He laughed "You have no leave to do so."

"If my father has me ride his armies I do. I am his mage unless you forgot." I growled at him and he grabbed my arm.

"Do not sass me mage."

"Let go of me Corbin." I try to jerk from his grasp but he's far too angry.

"I will smite you."

"Right in my father's castle he will draw and quarter you." I snarl.

"Uppity bitch."

"Lowlife Templar."

He shoved me away "Get moving." Maker I hated Templars, well except for Cullen I tolerated him for Solona's sake.

We walk to the main hall and the warmth of the fire is comforting in the cool twilight.

"Ah there they are, Howe you remember my twins Idris and Isabeau."

"I do they have grown into handsome young Lord and beautiful young Lady." He bowed.

"_I don't like him Idris." _

"_Neither do I."_

"Now Idris I am leaving you in charge of the castle while I'm gone. You will only have a small contingency of men but I expect you to keep order you know what they say when the cat is away yes?"

I could feel him frowning "I will do my best father."

"Good there is also someone I wish for you to meet, please bring Duncan in."

I watched as the tall Grey Warden Commander strode towards us. His dark hair pulled back in a pony tail a blue earring matching the blue in his armor, he was intimidating to no end but there was a kindness to his eyes.

"Thank you for entertaining me in your home Teyrn Cousland."

"Of course, Pup… Duncan is here to look for recruits see that he gets everything he needs."

He was about to say something else when I interrupted.

"Father…" he turned "I'm, I'm sorry for the interruption but I wanted to ask you…to make a request."

"What is it Isa?"

"Let me go with you to Ostagar…I can fight, heal I can help you." I said firmly.

He smiled "As much as I would love to have you at my side your mother would kill me, you should stay here with Idris." I sigh frustrated.

"Pardon me for interjecting but your twins would be excellent candidates for the Grey Wardens."

I was thrilled "Grey Wardens?" I looked at Duncan who smiled slightly "Indeed."

"Honor though that might be I do not wish to place all of my children in danger, unless you plan to invoke the right of conscription."

"_Maker invoke the right."_ I pleaded

"_You want to be a Grey Warden?"_

"_Don't you? What greater honor they only look for the best!" _

"Do not worry My Lord I have no such intentions."

"Damn." I said out loud.

My father's cough made my eyes widen "I am sorry." He just smiled slightly

"Now you two go tell your brother to leave tonight." We bowed and took off.

"Well played Isa." Idris laughed.

"Oh shut up. It was worth a try."

"My Lord there you are." Gilmore seemed in a hurry.

"Ho there Ser Gilmore what is it you need?"

"I fear your hound is in the larder."

"Maker, wait here Isa." I nod and he takes off with Ser Gilmore.

"I knew he would turn you down." I jumped a few feet.

"Maker, Corbin must you sneak up on me?"

"Seems all that time you spent making that staff was a waste."

"We will see." I said. He grunted and stepped back as Idris appeared with Bazil following happily behind.

"Rats huge ones in the larder, disgusting."

"Don't tell mother she will have a heart attack."

"I won't let's get to Fergus shall we?" We head up towards the garden to see mother talking to lady Leandra.

"Ahh and here are my twins I take it from that troublesome hound of yours the trouble in the kitchen is taken care of?"

"Nan is back to work as we speak." Idris said.

"You always had a way with her, Idris you remember Lady Leandra don't you?"

"I believe we met at your mother's spring salon dear boy."

"Of course it is a pleasure to see you again Lady Leandra."

"Oh your too kind dear boy, didn't I spend the entire salon shamelessly flirting with you."

"In front of your whole family in fact." Her son stepped forward

"You remember my son Dawrin."

"It is good to see you again my Lord." He bows

"You as well, forgive us though Isa and I must speak with our brother."

He bowed and I did as _well "Maker that woman was so drunk at the Salon I was surprised she could even stand." _

_I giggled "She certainly eyes you like a piece of flesh."_

_He shivered "Don't remind me." _

Fergus was consoling Orianna who was fretting about him leaving.

"Do not worry Orianna Fergus will be fine." I said to her.

"Ah there you two are, come to wish me well I hope."

Idris frowned "I wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could as well it will be boring killing all those darkspawn by myself."

He slapped Idris's shoulder and looked over at me. "A my little Brie I will miss you."

"I will miss you more." I hug him tightly. "Stay safe."

"No darkspawn will ever hurt Fergus." Idris says smiling. "Oh yes I bring a message father wants you to leave tonight without him."

"So the Arls men are still not here, they must be all walking backwards."

He sighs in irritation "Well off I go, wish me well my love."

"I hope you would wait at least for us to see you off."

"Maker keep you safe my son." Mother says

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it for the men of course."

"Fergus you would say this in front of your mother." Orianna said in horror.

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asks.

"A wench Oren is a woman who serves ale, or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." My father says causing mother to gasp

"Bryce, maker it's like living with a pack of small boys. Thankfully I have a daughter."

Fergus laughed "I will miss you mother dear you both will take care of her won't you?"

Idris rolls his eyes "Oh just go already." Father laughs "Enough, Enough you two get to bed there is much for you to do in the morning."

I went to my room and Idris followed me and Basil jumped up on my bed. "What's wrong Idris?" I ask lying down.

"Don't you get a weird feeling?" I was a bit surprised "You feel it too?"He nods

"Something seems off." "Stay with me?" I asked and he nodded. We chatted for the rest of the night and eventually we both fell asleep he on my chair and me on the bed with Basil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Death of a Dream

I'm not sure how long we were out when the door slammed open "Get up the castle is under attack." Corbin yelled.

Idris grabbed his greatsword and I grabbed my staff. Right as we left the room the doors burst open with a large group of soldiers. "How dare you come here?" Idris yelled and took off after them. I spun my staff and slammed it on the ground creating a glyph of protection and then sent a bolt of lightning out dropping several of the men as it bounced around. A soldier tried to rush me and I blocked his blow with my staff and shoved him back and slammed the blade end into him and pulled it out and sent a spirit bolt right into the next man after me.

The men lie dead at our feet when mother rushed out in armor. "Maker save us I heard the fighting and barred the door, are you two hurt?"

Idris shook his head "We are about to ask you that."

"I'm fine have you seen your father he didn't come to bed." Her green eyes were bouncing around the hall.

"No we've been in Isa's room" Idris said suddenly worried.

"Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men." Mother was confused until Idris hissed "Howe has betrayed us he's attacking father while his forces are gone.

"That bastard" mother snarled "I'll cut his lying tongue out myself but we must first find your father." Mother grabbed her bow and we stopped over at Fergus's room and mother fell to her knees.

"My poor Oren." She wailed sadly. Their bodies had been tossed aside like trash.

Poor Fergus maker..."He will pay mother I swear it." I said as Idris helped her up.

She looked at Corbin "Thank you for helping us Ser Corbin."

He nodded. "We should move."

We figured father would be at the front gate so we battled our way to him, rivers of blood ran down the cobblestone as my home was burned and its people slaughtered. A cold rage began to build Maker help me but I would make Howe pay for this. In the main hall Ser Gilmore was holding the doors. He told us father was in the kitchen using the escape route.

"Come with us."

Idris grabbed Ser Gilmore's hand "I cannot, if I do you will not escape."

Tears stung this was his best friend this was my home what I worked so hard to come to I would not let it fall by the Makers holy blood I would not.

"Idris I will stay and help Ser Gilmore."

"NO! Corbin grab her." Ser Gilmore shouted at him and Corbin grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"I must stay and help!" I fought with him.

"This is not your fight mage." As he pulled me through the door more of Howe's men descended upon us. Enraged I let loose a fury of spells tearing the men down in seconds.

Idris looked over at me in surprise "Maker Isa!" I was gasping and shaking in rage and adrenaline.

"Let's go!" I snarled and pulled the door open to the kitchen.

I froze on the ground lay Nan and the servants "Oh Nan…" I could hear my voice falter as we passed over her body. Idris opened the door when I heard a moan. "Poppa!" I rushed to his side.

"There you are." He gasped.

"Hold still I will try and heal you." I had fought so much on the way here my magic was waning. I pushed the healing magic knitting his flesh and he groaned in pain. I was crying his blood covered my arms and robe as I kept working on him. Duncan arrived and the two began talking.

"Stop talking like you're going to die father you're not going to die I'm going to save you…" I was struggling as the magic was starting to not be enough.

"Isabeau, Isabeau…" he grabbed my hands as I looked wildly around.

"Corbin do you have any Lyrium…if I had more Lyrium I can fix this…I can save you…I'm supposed to save you …" I was hysterical at this point.

"Hush Pup, you've done what you can I am proud of you but now you must go with Duncan, Cousland's have always done their duty and yours is to become a greywarden."

I was shaking "I, I can't leave you here…" I shook my head vigorously "…no I will stay I will stay and protect you."

"Your magic is gone Mage Cousland." Corbin said softly which was rather out of character for him.

"I have my staff I can fight with that I am familiar with combat." I refused to listen. "I can't, you can't ask me this." I knelt down crying and he kissed my head. Mother kissed me as well "We love you both so much."

Idris kissed them both "I love you." He whispered.

"The gates have broken we must go now." Duncan said.

Idris tried to grab me but I struggled "No… I won't leave them." Corbin grabbed hold of me and threw me over his shoulder "I love you!" I screamed as they ran through the exit.

Slung over Corbin's shoulder I could not think waves of guilt, of anger and loss rocked me. Everything I had worked so hard to come home too, my family was taken in one night of betrayal.

"Let's make camp here." Duncan said.

Corbin sat me down and Idris created a fire pit and quickly started a fire.

The fire danced in the cool air, stars danced brightly across the velvet night sky and all was peaceful. So it seemed I could not speak my throat tight, my body drained of magic. Idris stayed away from me the wall I had created kept him at bay. Corbin even left me alone. Duncan though, he sat down beside me.

"What you did was brave."

I sniffed "Leaving them to die?"

"No offering to stay to fight. It was a noble deed, though foolish."

I sighed too exhausted for anger "Why foolish."

"Because of your potential, by surviving you have the chance to bring honor to your parents. Staying and dying would have been a waste for fate is unkind and you would have perished. "

"My head knows that…it is my heart that will not forgive me."

His strong hand pats my back "In time you will."

Basil nuzzles over to me sent by Idris. I hug him tightly "We will make them pay won't we? Every last one of them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kings, Grey Wardens and Templars oh my

The next morning Corbin was packing his things up when he said a few words to Duncan and then left.

"Where is he going?" I ask as I roll up the supplies Duncan had given me.

"Since you are to be a greywarden he no longer is needed. He is returning to the circle to tell them."

"Not even a goodbye…Andraste's ass he's prick." I growl and Idris smiles slightly.

"Going to miss your Templar?"

"NO, I will miss annoying him though." Idris shook his head.

"Come we still have a ways to go." Duncan called to us.

The trek was far my mind muddled and lost. But we finally reached the gates of Ostagar.

"Maker this is huge and old!" Idris said touching the stone wall. I felt the ancient energies of this once glorious structure now slowly returning to the wilds in which it inhabited. It throbbed with the pulse of battles fought here, battles that had been won and lost. Would they win this battle she asked silently to the ancient structure? No answer came and she closed her eyes and she felt the wind across her skin and with it the scent of war.

"Ho there Duncan" A handsome man appeared in golden armor. His golden hair hung to his shoulders and braided halfway back. Sapphire blue eyes against a well framed face his lips pulled back in a wide smile.

"King Cailin I did not expect…" Duncan's voice filled with surprise.

"A royal welcome? I was afraid you would miss out on the fun." he grinned at him.

"Not if I could help it."

"Then I will have the Grey Warden's fighting by my side…Glorious. I was told you had promising recruits are they the ones?"

"Yes let me introduce you."

"No need your Bryce's twins, not hard to miss but I believe we have never met."

"No your majesty I am Idris and this is my sister Isabeau."

When I looked up at him I found him wide eyed staring at me.

"You are Isabeau? You are from the circle are you not?"

"Yes your majesty." I bowed. His smile was a bit startling.

"So you have plenty of spells on hand then?"

"Oh do not worry your majesty I will rain destruction upon those darkspawn the likes of which they have never seen."

"Glorious indeed!" His voice was excited. "But your father has not arrived from Highever."

Apparently Idris was not the focus with him and I was. "No my King, he was killed when our castle was taken." I frown and he frowns as well.

"Dead, Duncan do you know anything about this?"

"Yes your majesty Howe has shown himself a traitor, he has overthrown Highever castle and killed the Teyrn and Teyrna he would have killed me and the twins as well and told you whatever he liked had we not escaped."

Cailin returned to me and took my hand "I promise as soon as we are done here I will send my armies north and Howe will pay for his treachery."

I sigh in relief "Thank you your majesty."

"I wish more could be done but unfortunately we have the darkspawn to deal with, I ask you vent your grief on the darkspawn."

"Oh I plan on it."

"Excellent, I'm sure you wish to tell you brother but he is on a scouting mission."

"I am not eager to tell him my King." I said

"I am sure of that." He kissed my hand gently surprising me "Well my Lady I must depart before Loghain sends out a search party. "

He leaves and Idris looks down at me "Holy Maker did he kiss your hand?"

"He was being polite."

Duncan cleared his throat "Let us head to camp shall we and I can introduce you to the other recruits."

We follow Duncan towards toward a large campfire where three men were sitting eating. The Mabari's in the cages began barking and Basil got excited. "Easy boy." Idris said. The flames of the fire were moving wildly about illuminating the men sitting around it. Glancing around me saw a rather lecherous looking character staring at me, he was unshaven his black hair cut short a knife twirling in his hands his brown eyes looking me up and down, a man who I thought resembled a dwarf with shaved red hair heavy armor with a huge blade and a man slightly older than Idris and I his dark blonde hair cut short his face was chiseled with high cheek bones, his eyes the color of golden wheat he was handsome I thought.

Until that familiar wave passed me "_Maker he's a Templar." _

_Idris turned "What?" _

"_That one over there with the strange look on his face he's a Templar." _

"_Oh this should be fun." _

"Duncan you've returned." The Templar jumped up rather happy to see him.

"Yes, these are the new recruits I sent word about. "

"Ah welcome to camp, I am Alistair the junior greywarden, next to me is Ser Jory from Highever and Davith a fellow from Denerim."

Idris nodded "I am Idris and this is my sister Isabeau."

I wasn't paying attention I was turned to the Mabari's they were sick when I felt Idris elbow me and I stepped forward

"Sorry, hello."

"You must be the pretty twin." Davith said and I can feel my eyebrow rise.

"Be quiet Davith. It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord, my Lady." Jory bowed.

"You two can set your tents up here. Rest for tonight tomorrow we will begin your initiation." Duncan said before departing.

I set my bag down and pull off my cloak when Davith whistles "I've never seen a fighter dressed like that."

Idris spun around "Maker help me, you ogle my sister again I will run you through."

"Whoa easy I think she's capable of handling me all by herself."

I jumped on Idris and pulled him back. "Let it go." I say and he growls.

"Impudent bastard."

I roll my eyes "I'm glad you weren't in the circle with me."

"Your, you're a mage?" I hear Alistair say and I turn to him.

"Yes I am Templar." I know my voice is icy but I could not help it.

His eyes widen "Oh I never became a full Templar, Duncan conscripted me before I took my vows and I, I never wanted to be a Templar anyway."

That surprised me. "Oh well, I apologize it was rude of me, I just…"

He shook his head "No, please I understand, trust me."

I smile and he grins back. He was cute for a Templar…ex Templar.

Tents up and food in our stomachs I decided to go walking around. I walked past the Mabari kennels when I hear a throat clear.

"Excuse me are you one of the greywarden recruits."

I turn to see a man who could have passed for Duncan's brother "Yes, did you need something?"

"I have a mabari that's sick but I need her muzzled do you think you could try putting it on her?"

"Of course." I take the muzzle and walk in. "Hey there pretty girl." Her ears perk slightly and I stare at her and she relaxes her stance.

"I'm just going to put this on you so we can make you better okay pretty girl?" I strapped it around her and she whined unhappily.

"Excellent, you wouldn't happen to be going out into the wilds would you?"

"Perhaps, did you need an herb or something?"

"A flower actually white and red in the center it might cure the darkspawn poison."

"If we go I will look for it."

"Excellent."

I had filched some lyrium potions from the mages, thankful I had remembered to take my bag with me. As I drank one down I walked up a ramp to find myself in the wounded ward. Everywhere there were soldiers crying out bleeding and suffering. Flashes of father passed through me and I felt cold and sick.

"Maker why is no one healing them?" I asked.

"The mages have been told to keep their magic ready for battle." a woman said weary from trying to tend to the men.

"Well I haven't been told that." I growled.

I stop at the first cot and place my hand on him and slowly begin knitting his wounds. Magic rushes around him healing him he grits his teeth in pain but soon he is asleep. Shaking my hands I get up to the next one, so it went slowly laboriously. All my lyrium potions were gone. I was sweating and exhausted as I work on the last man.

"Maker come on, just one more." I shake my hands and place it on him.

I grit my teeth and I can hear armored footsteps heading this way. The man had just been brought in they assumed he would die but I wasn't going to let that happen. I can feel his heart beat getting stronger and his breathing normalize. I keep working on every torn and broken piece of him.

I wipe my brow "My Lady you should rest." the woman says her voice filled with worry.

"He's the last one…I've got him…" I gasp struggling to finish when the final piece is done I fall back gasping.

I struggle for breath "My Lady Cousland what have you done to yourself?" I know that voice.

I look up to see King Cailin looking at me with a worried expression.

"Someone….someone had to help them." I grab my chest as it tightens.

"What is it you need?"

"Lyrium." I whisper and he sends a man to get me some. He helps me to stand and my head is spinning.

I grab his forearm to steady myself when I realize what I did "Oh I'm so sorry your Majesty."

"It is all right My Lady Isabeau." The man returned with lyrium and I took the bottle and quickly drank it down. The magic rushed into me and then exploded out.

That's when the Templars came running and seeing my arm on the King thought I was attacking him

"THE MAGE IS ATTACKING THE KING."

Before King Cailin could say anything I was smited. I hit the ground, my nose and ears bleeding, the nausea of my magic ripped from me sent me reeling. I couldn't hear but I felt myself being lifted up and carried away. Moments later a bottle of lyrium was poured down my throat and I coughed and sputtered.

"Come on child keep drinking." I know that voice.

I struggle to drink when everything slowly started come back.

"I can't believe that Templar smited her!" I heard Idris growl.

"He will be dealt with." Cailin said.

"How is she?" Duncan asked.

"She will come too shortly." I know I know that voice.

"Here is another bottle of Lyrium." That was Alistair, Maker where was I.

"One more bottle Brie." I drank the lyrium and the room stopped spinning I felt my magic replenish but my head was pounding.

"Wynne is that you?" I croak

"It is child now keep drinking."

She other than Fergus was the only other person I allowed to call me Brie. Idris thought it was stupid and refuses to.

I tried sitting up and several faces looked relieved. "Thank the Maker I thought you were done for." Idris said

. "Takes more than a smiting to take me out…well in a sense." Alistair laughed.

I smiled "How are you feeling?" Cailin asked.

"I am fine."

My feet hit the ground and I weave back when Cailin grabs my arm. "Steady there."

I laugh "Okay I will be fine…in a bit."

"Then I suggest you lie here for a bit to get your strength up."

"Oh thank you your Majesty you are too kind." Wynne helped me back down on the small lounge chair and she smiled warmly.

"I will get you a blanket."

Wynne put the blanket on me and everyone left except for Cailin who sat at his desk. I heard the tent open up and footsteps.

"Is this that mage, what is she doing in here?" the man snarled.

"You should have more respect for the woman that healed all our wounded soldiers Loghain. "

"Isn't that what they are for? "

"What is it you need?"

"I want to go over strategies."

"Maker again we've been through it enough times."

"I still believe we need to…"

"All right I will grab the maps."

I fell asleep to the sound of them arguing.

Candles were burning when I opened my eyes. Sitting up on my elbows I looked around. The tent was filled with luxuries of a King, golden candelabra's, a massive desk with a chair covered in purple velvet. The lounge chair I was on was golden with purple velvet. My head had been lying on a comfortable down pillow It must be good to be a King.

"So you are finally awake."

I sat up quickly and tried to straighten up.

"Uh, yes your Majesty thank you for allowing me to sleep here…it was comfortable."

He chuckled "As opposed to the cold hard ground? I should hope so."

He gets up from his desk "I wanted to thank you personally for working so hard to heal those men. Many of the men here were frightened of the mages showing up but you've helped put them at ease, knowing you can help heal them."

"I will do my best my King." He reaches up and ever so gently wipes a stray hair from my face.

"If only fate had been a bit kinder to us both." his eyes were searching mine.

I smile sadly "If only…"

His blue eyes stare into mine when an interruption startles us.

"My King how is Lady Isabeau?"

It was Duncan. "She is well I was just about to send her to you." He smiles at me "Perhaps another time."

I bow "Yes, your majesty." I leave the tent to see a relieved look on Duncan's face.

"You look much better than before."

"I do feel much better. "

We make it to the greywardens camp when he says to me "Wait here with Alistair and I will get the others."

Who was giving me a nasty look, so when Duncan left I spun around "What is that look for?"

"What game are you playing with the King?" his voice angry and irritated.

Makers flaming butt hole I almost fireballed him right there.

"What in the Maker's name are you talking about!'

"Sleeping in his tent flirting with him." I stared at him reminding myself he could smite me.

"Oh I am not flirting with him! He is flirting with me and how am I supposed to respond to the King hmmm. Go away you're not my type? As for sleeping in his tent that wasn't my choice either."

"He's not your type?" he sputtered.

"No Alistair he is not my type so stop giving me those nasty glares." I snap and he his face goes red.

"He's a King how could he not be your type? He growled.

"Maker help me...Alistair King or not...fine you know what yes he's very handsome and kind but there is no connection there...are you happy!" I'm almost yelling at his point,

"I'm I'm sorry I just thought."

"I know what you thought and just so you know I'm insulted. I'm no whore and I would never sleep with a married man."

Irritated I walk to the other side of our camp area so I'm not near him for fear I might actually set him on fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Blood witches and war

Alistair stayed a ways away from which I gave him credit for. Any move on his part might have resulted in frozen small clothes or his tent burned up. The air was crisp and cool fall had come and winter was soon its way. Clear blue skies stretched as far one could see. Soldiers were standing watch or waiting in silence. A few were listening to the revered mother praying. Tension was starting to build in the air, the battle was coming and everyone felt it. Duncan sauntered casually over to me followed by Idris and the other two.

"All right your task today is to go to the Kocari wilds and retrieve four flasks of Darkspawn blood, then you are to search for scrolls that were left behind. The seal on them should have kept them protected."

Idris nodded. "Vials of blood scrolls got it."

"Alistair watch over your charges."

"I will" he said solemnly glancing sideways at me.

Not waiting I turned to towards the forest grumbling to myself. I realized I was more irritated because I actually liked the stupid Templar. The forest was lush and thick with greenery. It had an eerie beautifulness to it. As we made our way in wolves attacked and they were swiftly removed from our path. I looked around for the flower picking them as I found them.

A groan caught my attention "Hey over here everyone." I pointed to a man struggling to crawl, his broken body covered in blood.

We rush over "Help me." He groans.

"He's not half as dead as he looks." Alistair says in surprise.

"Hold on I can help you." I kneel down and the magic flows into him quickly repairing him.

He stands up "Thank you, I've got to get out of here." He takes off and Ser Jory instantly loses his spin and it takes Alistair explaining that he could sense darkspawn and would know when they were coming.

Idris smacked his shoulder "Come on you're a soldier of Highever grow some."

"Yes my Lord."

We battled our way through the forest and I gathered the vials of blood the others to nauseate to do so. I had healed the wounds and used a mass of spells when we reached the entrance of the tower.

I drank up some lyrium and looked at Alistair "Do you need some?" he shook his head.

"No I was never given any."

"Maker you are lucky." He smiled slightly.

"I guess I am." I nod my anger was waning but I was still irritated.

"We need a distraction." Idris said.

"Oh leave that to me." I jump up and swirl my staff around until they notice me and then I slam it on the ground electricity slams into all of them and the ones not dead roar and rush towards me. I paralyze the group and turn back.

"All wrapped and ready to go."

"Well done!" Ser Jory says and they rush in and take them out before the spell wears off.

"Look there's a box over there, but it looks broken." Idris said.

We pilfered through the bodies to see if there was interesting. I found a few gems and stuck them in my pack.

"Wait I'm coming." I walked over with him and he pushes the lid off and sighs.

"Damn."

"Well well, look what we have here. Are you a trespasser I wonder? A vulture, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine searching for lost prey? Hmm what say you?"

She was a pretty witch that was for sure and heavy with magic. It almost rolled off of her in waves. Her long black hair was pulled tightly behind her giving her certain severity to her look. Her eyes were golden and watching with curiosity. Her lips pursed. Her clothes were interesting as well, pieces of leather sewn together adorned with feathers, jewels and bone. I could never pull that off I thought to myself.

"We are neither, Grey Wardens once owned this Tower." Idris said and I groan_._

"_Yes let's stand up to the scary witch." _

"_You got a better Idea?" _

"Tis a tower no longer, the wilds have eaten away at this desiccated corpse. I have been following you for quite some time, where do they go I wonder. What is it they search for?"

Alistair is frowning I know his Templar bells are going off "Don't answer her she looks chasend and there may be more of them."

"Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you."

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair says and I laugh causing them to glare at me.

"She's a witch of the wilds I tell you she will turn us all into toads." Davith says in a panic maker people are ignorant.

"Witch of the Wilds, such idle fancy those tales, you there women don't frighten like little boys tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." she stares at me arms folded. Yay, I was hoping to just stay out of this.

"I am Isabeau pleased to meet you." I say genuinely no need to start a mage fight though I was quite sure I could grind her into her precious wilds if it came down to it.

"Now there is a proper and civil greeting even here in the wilds you may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess why you are here? You were searching for something, something that was once in that chest?"

"You stole them didn't you? You're some sort of sneaky witch thief?" Alistair snapped.

"How eloquent and how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily I imagine, those are documents are greywarden property I suggest you return them."

"Twas not I, who removed them, invoke a name that means nothing if you wish but I am not threatened."

Let's just play the game everyone "Then who took them?" I ask

"Twas my mother in fact."

"Can you take us to her?" and I am given a broad smile.

"Now there is a sensible request. I like you.'

"Be careful ...first it's, I like you, then zap frog time." I roll my eyes Maker.

"Follow me if it pleases you." she turns and I follow. Idris seems lost in thought so I leave him.

We walk a ways and I look over at Alistair "You do know we can't change you into a frog right."

He looked over at me "You never know." I shake my head.

An old woman is standing outside a rundown cottage and her magic crashed into me and I wanted to respond in kind but I pulled myself back and kept a tight rein on it.

"Mother I bring before you five greywardens."

"I see them girl…much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair's humor raised its head again.

"I expect least of all for you to believe." the old woman says and I groan inward what is it with old powerful mages and the incessant need to talk cryptically?

Davith starts to panic "She's a witch I tell you she will put us all in the pot."

Jory growled at him "If she's really witch Davith do you really want to make her mad?"

"Now there's a smart lad though unimportant in the scheme of things." She looks at me and Idris "So much about you two is uncertain…but I believe do I? Well it seems I do."

"So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds." Maker Alistair shut up.

"Witch of the Wilds Morrigan must have told you that, she fancies such tales, oh how she dances in the moonlight ha-ha."

"They did not come here for your stories mother."

"Yes you came for your treaties and before you go barking the seals wore off on them long ago. I have protected these."

"Oh, you, you protected these." Alistair seemed shocked.

"And why not?" she shoved them into my hands "Take these to your greywardens them and tell them this blight is far more dangerous than they know."

"Thank you for returning them." I place them in my bag.

"Oh, such manners always in the last place you look, like stalkings. Ha ha don't mind me you have what you came for."

"Time for you to go." Morrigan said.

"Don't be ridiculous girl these are your guests."

"Oh follow me I will lead you out of the woods."

It was relatively a quick walk returning to camp.

"I'll meet you in a bit." I said and headed over to the Mabari compound.

The kennel master looked at me and smiled "Were you able to get some?"

"Yes I picked as many as I could. Do you think they will help?"

"Let me make it into a paste and see." He leaves for a few minutes and returns quickly. "She's looking better already, why don't you come back after the battle and see if we can't imprint her on you."

"Is that possible?"

"It's worth a shot just come back."

I head quickly back to our camp a fleeting thought of happiness, my own mabari. I smile.

"So you've returned from the wilds. Were you successful?" Duncan asks.

"Yes I have the vials and maps here." I start digging in my bag.

"Hold on to the maps and give me the vials I have had the mages working on the ritual."

"I am ready." Idris said firmly.

"Good you will need that courage." Duncan smiles and nods at him.

"How much danger are we in?" Davith asks.

"I will not lie, we greywardens pay a heavy price for what we are, and fate may dictate you pay your price now."

"Let us go then." I said.

Duncan nodded "Alistair lead them to the old temple."

We follow him and Idris drops in behind to walk with me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"All right I suppose a little worried, I won't lie."

He chuckled. "So am I but Father and Mother would be proud of us wouldn't they?"

"Yes, they would."

Alistair was leaning on the wall looking at us with a mixture of sadness and fear. Lost in thought I never really heard what Duncan was saying until he asked Alistair to say a few words. The tone of his voice was sending chills through me and when it ended I berated myself for it.

"Davith step forward."

Brave lecherous Davith took the first drink and immediately began choking and died what I assumed was a painful death.

Jory lost his spin and Duncan stabbed him "but the joining is not complete."

Maker it was Idris's turn. He took the goblet and looked over at me and I smiled and nodded. When he started gagging I panicked, he started to fall and I caught him and laid him gently down. He was dreaming. I brushed his hair out of his face thankful the maker didn't take him from me.

"Isabeau…"

"Yes I'm sorry." Duncan smiled.

I take the goblet and close my eyes and take a drink and almost spit it back up but I force it down. My head shakes at the taste and my head starts to throb and then I am jerked into a dream. I see a horde of darkspawn being led by a dragon that seems to be looking at me. "Lovely the Arch Demon get a good look you gigantic lizard." It flew off and began yelling orders at the horde below. Andraste's asshole, there were a lot of them! My eyes snap open and I jerk up.

"You made it, welcome." Duncan says relieved.

Idris grabs my arm. "Ugh that taste is going to be there for a while isn't it?" Idris shakes his head smiling.

"How do you feel?" Duncan places a hand on my shoulder and I can't help but smile at him.

"It's over I am fine."

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams at my joining." Alistair seemed haunted at the memory.

"Such dreams come when you become a greywardens but we can tell you more in the months to come. Alistair take Isabeau back to camp and get her a uniform, Idris come with me. We need to meet with the King and Loghain."

I was still wiping my tongue when Alistair turned to say something and just raised an eyebrow. "That won't help."

"I know." I say sadly.

We head back to camp and he hands me a new robe with warden symbols on it. "Ah good old blue and grey…how I've missed you." I go into the tent and change clothes.

When I step out he smiles at me "Now you look like a proper warden."

It was a bit odd feeling but I figured I could get used to it. Duncan came down with Idris and stood in front of us.

"You three will head to the tower of Ishal and ensure the signal is lit."

"What we aren't going to be in the battle?" Alistair groused visibly upset.

"I agree with Alistair we should be in the battle." Idris's frown matching Alistair's.

"It is the King's decision if he wishes greywardens at the tower greywardens will be there." Duncan replied firmly.

"So he needs three greywardens at the tower." A look from Duncan made him back down

"I get it, I get it just so you know if the King ever asks me to dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"Way to take a stand Alistair." Idris punched is shoulder.

"I think I'd like to see that." I said

Alistair looks over at me "For you maybe but it has to be a pretty dress."

I smile wickedly "I have just the dress in mind."

Duncan groans audibly "You three are representing greywardens please act like them. I will see you when the battle is over."

"Duncan, Maker watch over you." Alistair voice held sadness to it, like a son saying goodbye to his father.

"Maker watch over us all."

We watched Duncan head to were the army was gathering and Alistair sighed "Let's get to the tower it's not the most glamorous job but it must be done."

As we were crossing a knot started to form in my stomach. Archers were firing away, the sound of battle roaring below us. The sky was dark and Ostagar felt ominous to me and the feeling I had was not pleasant and I frowned.

"_Idris, do you have that feeling like we had in the castle?"_

"_Unfortunately yes." _

Great, as we jogged up the hill a soldier came rushing down "Your, your greywardens right? The tower it's been taken!"

"What are talking about man taken how?" Alistair barked visibly upset.

"The darkspawn they come up from the ground, everyone is dead." he said terrified.

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves." He growled and took off.

"Do you want flames or Ice on your weapon?" I yell as we start fighting.

"Flames!" They both cry out in unison.

I place my fingertips to my fore head and nod quickly. There blades light on fire making the slaughter much easier. Fortunately the tower wasn't that tall so reaching the top wasn't too difficult though we moved as quickly as possible Alistair pushing ever forward. We rip open the final door and run in only to find ourselves back peddling as quickly as possible.

"Andraste's holy asshole do you see that thing?" I shriek.

Not the brightest thing to do, that's a fact. The massive purple Ogre turned roared spittle on us and made its way towards us. Alistair and Idris rushed it and I was able to paralyze it for a time being while I cast spells at it. The spell wore out and it roared slamming to the ground sending both the boys flying back. Seeing them out of the way it came for me.

I tried casting more spells on it but it seemed to brush them off. Its large hand swung down to grab me and I tried to get away but wasn't quick enough. It pulled me up sniffed me and started squeezing and I felt bones pop and break. I screamed when Alistair slammed his shield on its hand making him drop me to the ground. Then somehow he launched into the air stabbing the Ogre in the throat. I had to admit that had to have been the hottest warrior move I had ever seen. Points to Alistair for flair, I groan and Idris kneels by me.

"Hold on Alistair is going to light the pyre and we will get you some Lyrium."

"Lyrium…yes Lyrium would definitely be good right now."

The pyre lit Alistair grabs my pack when the door bursts open and a swarm of darkspawn rush us my world turns dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Two for the road

My eyes snap open and I look around, in what unholy place am I waking up in. Worn wood walls surrounded me; I thought I smelled stew bubbling.

"Ah your eyes finally open mother will be pleased."

"Morrigan?" I ask in surprise suddenly realizing I am in my small clothes. How did I get in my small clothes ...where are my clothes?

"So you remember me, I have been bandaging your wounds…do you remember mother's rescue?" her voice curious was I supposed to remember?

"Rescue...No I just remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn." My fingers fall to my lips as I try to remember what happened.

"The man who was supposed to join the King's army quit the field." She went on to tell me how the darkspawn overran them killing everyone. My chest started hurting as I thought of King Cailin and Duncan perishing. "Your friend is not talking it well."

"My friend?"

"The tall dimwitted one."

She must mean Alistair and he is not dimwitted I growl in my head. "Thank you for helping me Morrigan."

"Oh uh your welcome, though I am no healer mother did most of the work." apparently no one must have thanked her anything before with how surprised she reacted.

"I will go out and see them now once I figure out where my clothes are."

"They are on the floor next to you. I will stay and make something to eat."

When I step outside I see both Alistair and Idris staring off into the distance in silence. "See here is your fellow greywarden you boys worry too much." she says in an I told you so voice.

Idris rushed over and hugged me tightly. Alistair shook his head "You...I thought you were dead for sure."

"I'm not, thank you for your concern."

Idris kept his arm around me.

"I can't believe all of this if it hadn't been for Morrigan's mother we'd be laying dead atop that tower." Alistair said.

"Do not speak as if I am not present boy."

"I…well what do we call you, you never told us your name." he fumbled trying to catch his footing.

"Names are pretty but useless the chasned call me Flemeth I suppose it will do."

"The Flemeth, from the legends Davith was right you are the witch of the wilds!" Hey if anyone was going to be in awe of a mage user it was going to be me.

"I suppose we should thank you." I said

"If you know what's good for you."

"Is there some way we can repay you?" I ask.

"I only ask you do what Grey Wardens are meant to do or did that change?"

"No of course not."Idris barked.

"But we were fighting them and wining why would Loghain do this?" Alistair cried out.

"Men's hearts are often darker than any tainted creature." was that sadness I was hearing...hmm interesting.

I rubbed my hands on my face. "There must be someone we can get to?"

"Arl Eamon didn't have his troops there and he's King Cailin's uncle he won't stand for this and neither will the landsmeet." his voice firm resolute.

I smile at Alistair "Then we go to Arl Eamon and we can use the treaties."

Both Alistair and Idris's eyes lit up "Of course the treaties Grey Wardens' can demand aid from elves, dwarves and mages."

"I don't know about you but mages, elves and dwarves that sounds like an army to me, now there is one thing you can do to repay me." Why did I have a feeling I was not going to like where this was going?

"The stew is almost ready mother shall we have three guests or none." Morrigan made her appearance looking us over.

"The Grey Warden's are leaving my dear and you are leaving with them."

A battle of words ensued between mother and daughter and I swear I saw sparks but after a bit of schmoozing from my brother saying "no harm will come to her." She mellowed right out.

"I suggest we first go to Lothering we can gather information there." Idris gave her a dazzling smile "Lead the way." I rolled my eyes and followed the two. Alistair was behind me a ways.

I slowed down until he was beside me. "Something on your mind?"He asked.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"He was like a father to you Alistair, I understand."

"I shouldn't have lost it, not with everything that's happening, not with the blight… I'm sorry." He glanced over at me.

"There is no need to apologize."

"I would like to have a proper funeral for him, when this is all over if we are still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you."

"I suppose he did, I think he came from Highever or so he said, maybe put something up in his honor I don't know…" he stopped and looked down at me "Have you had anyone close to you die, I don't mean to pry I just…"

"My family was murdered just recently; it's just me and Idris now."

"Oh I'm so sorry how stupid of me to forget, thank you it means a lot being able to talk about it even if only for a little."

"Anytime Alistair, maybe I'll go with you to Highever."

"I'd like that and I think Duncan would to."

His smile was warm and I cursed myself you cannot be falling for him he is an ex Templar. My mind drifted to the fact that he was an ex Templar and now a greywarden. Maker what was happening to me there was a blight to think of. I couldn't just go falling for a handsome, charming and funny ex Templar Ahh damn it. I pouted and Idris's head snapped back.

"_What is with you right now?" _

"_I think…nothing never mind."_

"_Oh no you don't get to pull that with me spit it out."_

"_Fine…but if you say anything I will break you, I think...I know Maker this is stupid. I like Alistair."_

Upon that confession immediate silence followed by one word.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Huh." _

"_What is it strange that I like someone?" _

"_No actually, I just find it interesting is all. In fact I'm not really surprised at all." _

That was confusing to me but I dropped it when I noticed a flash of fur and something rushing towards us. Basil's ears perked up and he started barking. It was then I saw the Mabari from the Kennels come rushing up and barking. She then spun around and growled as a band of darkspawn approached.

"Let's grab some glory!" Alistair shouted and rushed off. I quickly put their swords into flames and then tossed a fireball at the far end destroying the back half. Morrigan cast a cold spell and lightening. I paralyzed another portion of them and then put glyphs of protection around Alistair and Idris. The six of us made quick work of the beasts.

"Are you hurt girl? Those darkspawn didn't hurt you did they?" I checked her over but found no wound.

"I think she was out here looking for you…mabari are like that they call it imprinting... Ha ha you're imprinted! Lucky you." Alistair is grinning down at me and the dog.

"Does this mean we will have another mangy beast following us about?" Morrigan's voice held slight irritation.

"She's not mangy!" Alistair said.

"I've always wanted a dog…I think I'll call her Leah." Leah barked happily and danced around. "I guess you like that name then." Another bark.

Basil rushed over to greet the new member of our group with great enthusiasm and Leah growled at him. Halting him immediately. Alistair and I laughed "Oh poor Basil, give it time big boy she might come around." I said and glanced over at Alistair who was still watching them. I know I did.

Lothering was only a few days away and as we arrived we saw a group of men who had barricaded part of the Highway with boxes and were waiting around casually. "Well now look what we have here travelers! A simple ten silver and you can cross."

"Highwayman praying on those fleeing the darkspawn." Alistair said to Idris who was disgusted. "I say we teach them a lesson." Morrigan said and I agreed. "I'm with her give me a minute I will send them to the maker on fire."

I pulled the magic towards me and before they could flee the fireball engulfed them. I slammed my staff to the ground and lightning shot through them killing them. "Maker's breath Isabeau!" Idris looked over at me.

"What? They deserved it. "

"Nothing I just…"

"If you thought that was intense wait till Morrigan shape shifts into a spider and puts you in a cocoon then you can be in shock."

Morrigan smiled and purred "I do love to keep my prey close and secure."

Idris flushed and mumbled something about looking at the dead Templar.

Alistair was staring in the distance he had been so quiet the last few days. I take in a breath and walk over to him. "Are you all right Alistair, you've been awfully quiet." "Yes I know."

He looks around "The darkspawn are going to reach this place any day now and there is nothing we can do." His fists tighten. "Damn Loghain for what he's done."

"He will get his I promise you." He looks over and smiles "Oh yes he will."

Idris walks over to us "Alistair I've been looking at the treaties do you have directions on how to get to some of these places."

"I do and I still think Arl Eamon is our best bet."

"All right let's go over this then."

The two study over the map and I wander over to Morrigan. "How did you become a shape changer?"

Her eyebrow raised and her golden eyes glittered and she finally spoke telling me of how her mother had taught her and how this type of magic is something that has been passed down from generation to generation.

"Magic like that should be preserved, not wiped out."

"I am shocked seeing that you are from the circle, but I bet you felt much like a bird in a gilded cage?"

"Very much so, I wanted to be trained at home, I didn't understand why I could not. In the tower we are birds with clipped wings. So many wish to leave, but a cage has bars and jailors."

"I do not understand why these mages let themselves be corralled."

"Let themselves? We never let this happen, it is forced upon us. It is the tower or you die Morrigan. Have you ever had a Templar smite you? Have your magic torn forcefully from your body? Templars are an army not only do they drink the lyrium they can also drain us of our magic to fuel their power. As much as they hate us, they will use us and they will do whatever it takes to keep us prisoners."

I had not realized that Idris and Alistair were listening.

"I never knew you felt that way." Idris's eyes were wide "You always seemed so happy."

I flashed a smile "I did not want you to worry."

"Did…did the Templars do something to you Isabeau." His voice hesitant.

My jaw clenches and I rolled my shoulders "Templars must practice their smiting and their ability to drain mages of their magic. To do that they need mages to practice on. We are only to experience it once or twice just to understand what it would do to us. But the Templars…the Templars always picked me because I had the most magic…I lasted the longest and I gave them the better high." I shifted my weight as their eyes bore into me.

"You see magic like lyrium can be addictive to anyone but especially Templars since they ingest lyrium. But everyone's magic has different feel and sensation some may be found pleasant while others excruciatingly uncomfortable. There were three of them…they became addicted to my magic. So they would practice illegally in the caverns and I was always their victim."

"Why didn't you say anything to the Knight Commander or the First Enchanter?" Idris sputtered angrily.

"Do you think that would have worked, three upstanding decorated Templars against the word of one mage?" I laughed sarcastically. "The consequences of turning them in were far worse my friends would have suffered so I said nothing."

Morrigan looked at me with a bit more respect than before, Alistair was frowning, his eyes flashing angrily and Idris looked as if I had just destroyed his whole world.

"Come now, we have work to do this is not the time to dwell on the past." The hounds jumped up and followed me into the heart of Lothering which was bursting at the seams with refugees.

"Ah look how they wail and gnash their teeth tis sad to watch." Morrigan said as she came up behind me.

"The chanters are still operating their board? Now that's dedication." Alistair's said while laughing.

"Let's head into the Chantry see what we can find out." Idris waved for us to follow.

"Oh maker these Templars make me nervous." I said.

"You don't have to worry, I'm here." Alistair said firmly and I was surprised at the forcefulness of his tone.

"Thank you Alistair…that, that makes me feel better."

Morrigan stayed outside and I understood why, I wish I had as well. As we walked in I must have been a beacon because three Templars rushed over to me "You there…I sense magic and you seem odd to me." I could feel the magic rushing to my fingertips and swirling around waiting to protect me. Alistair moved in closer to me "We are greywardens."

"King Loghain has listed all greywardens as traitors who killed the King."

I thought the vein on Idris's neck was going to pop. "We did no such thing."

"I don't believe you did either but there it is. It's best you not linger though." Idris nodded "We shall leave shortly."  
>"Good is there anything else you needed?"<p>

"No we will be on our way."

He nodded to us and Alistair motioned for us to wait as he walked over to a man in heavy armor. After several minutes of talking he returned a severe frown on his. "What is it Alistair?" Idris asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems the Arl is sick…something they haven't been able to cure, the Arlessa has been sending Knights out in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes they must be desperate."

"This has to be Loghains doing." I said and Idris nodded.

"Do not worry my friend we will head to the Arl first thing after we get supplies." Idris patted his shoulder and moved to head outside. A look of relief splayed across Alistair's face. "Shall we go?" he asks.

"Maker yes." I say trying to stop myself from just bolting out of the chantry.

As we leave the chantry Idris goes with Morrigan to see what the chantry board has.

I look over at Alistair "So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?"

"Oh did I say that I meant dogs raised me wild slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. "

"That must have been hard on them."

"They were flying dogs you see and devout Andrastians to boot."

"That is what they say about the Anderfels. "

"They also have an obsession with cheese its funny if you say cheese around them they growl…or did I dream all that it's funny the dreams you have while sleeping on the cold hard ground…are you having strange dreams?"

Before I could think to stop "Only ones where we are making mad love in my tent."

He froze for a second "oh….uh…I think I've lost my train of thought….oh there it is. What can I say I'm a bastard and before you say anything smart I mean the fatherless kind, my mother was a serving girl at Redcliff castle and she died when I was very young, Arl Eamon took me in and put a roof over my head when he didn't have to. I don't blame him for sending me to the chantry when he did."

"Why did you get sent to the chantry?"

"Eamon fell in love with a woman from Orlais the king wasn't happy about it but he loved her. Rumors ran that I was Eamon's bastard though they weren't true. He didn't care but she did...she hated me. She made sure the castle wasn't a home for me anymore. "

"What an awful thing to do to a child."

"She was threatened I understand that know. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's symbol on it. I was so mad that I had thrown it against the wall and it shattered. It was the only thing I had of my mother's stupid stupid thing to do."

"You were young."

"And raised by dogs or I might have well have been the way I acted but maybe all young bastards cat that way I don't know. But that's all there is to the story."

I smile "Well thank you for telling me." He grins at me and Idris returns. "Let's go we've got some more bandits to clear out."

Several dead bandits later we return to gain our three sovereigns. "Let's head to the tavern see what information we can gather there." I say and Idris nods "Good idea we will stock up on some supplies and then head out. That work with everyone?" Heads nod and we cross a small bridge and head to a tiny in.

Music and shouting could be heard inside the closer we get. Idris pushes the door open and several men walk towards us. "My looks as if we have been blessed indeed."

"Uh oh Loghains men." Alistair hissed.

"Didn't we spend all day asking about a man and woman matching their description?"

"It seems we were lied to." The soldier growls.

"Please Ser these are most likely more troubled souls seeking refuge from darkspawn." A woman with red hair and bright blue eyes steps forward.

"Stay out of this sister or you will meet these traitors fate."

"Looks like he wants a fight, let's give him one." Idris snarls.

Fighting in close quarters can definitely be difficult but eventually the men surrendered pleading for their lives but Alistair and Idris were enraged and ended their lives quickly.

Alistair was dripping blood from a stab wound on his arm. "Maker Alistair your wounded."

The young sister started to introduce herself and I took Alistair off to the side. "Let me look at it." He dutifully holds his arm out. Somehow the blade had managed to slip in between his armor .He removes his gauntlet and the blood spills down. I grab a bandage and hold it on there and begin healing his arm. He grunts but says nothing as the muscle knits back together and the skin melds closed. "There, how does it feel?"

He nods "It is fine."

"Good can't have your sword arm go bad can we; you will tell me if something is wrong right?"

"Of course." He grins at me and for the first time my cheeks go red.

Idris gathers up some supplies, a few extra tents and rations. The young sister apparently was going to join our little band. The lip curl on Morrigan showed me how she felt. "This is Lelianna she is going to be joining us." Idris said. "It's a pleasure I am Isabeau."

"What a beautiful name is it Antivan?"

"I think so; it was a character in a book my mother loved to read."

"Oh what book was that?"

"I'm not sure I just remember it had a hawk and wolf in it."

"I know that story, it is a beautiful romance." Her voice blissful.

Right a couple darkspawn short of blight this one is.

Idris motioned for me to come talk to him as I walked away I heard Alistair say "So your female right Lelianna?"

Suddenly felt my hackles rise up and flash of cold. "Whoa what was that?" Idris looked at me "Huh? Nothing, it nothing what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am…I wasn't there to protect you and it makes me so angry." He clenched his fists in irritation.

"You helped me through all of it Idris, you spoke to whenever you could and that was what helped me keep going. You kept me going when I thought of giving up. Don't blame yourself it is not your fault. What does not kill us makes us strong right? With every session I became stronger so I could endure, perhaps there was reason to it." I smile at him then grab him and hug him tightly.

"I love you Idris." He was a bit startled but his arms finally wrapped around me and his head buried into my shoulder and he held on tightly. "I love you to Isa."

"Oh how nice a brother sister bonding moment." Lelianna giggled.

"_Really, you had to pick this one to come. It's because she's pretty and has big breasts isn't."_

"_Well that's not the reason just most of it."_

"_I knew it you randy bastard."_

Hearing him really laugh for the first time in a long time felt good we both needed to hear it.

As we got closer to the cage we heard a large Qunari chanting. "Do you know what he did Lelianna?" Idris asked. "He slaughtered a while family the children as well."

Idris frowned when Alistair spoke up "Qunari are renowned for their fighting skills."

"What do you think Isa?" Idris said while keeping his eyes on the man.

"Talk to him see what you think, he may be of use. We can definitely use another sword arm."  
>Idris walked over and began talking to the large man and then called Lelianna over who knelt down and quickly undid the locks on the cage.<p>

"Well looks as if we have another join the cause." Morrigan sighed and started walking.

Sten as he was called followed us and it was slightly unnerving since I knew they had a deep seated hatred for mages. A tingling sensation passed through me "Darkspawn." I called and quickly set their blades afire.

We rush up to the Highway and hear a man yelling for help. It was just a small group that was easily dispatched but the man was thoroughly grateful. Seems he was a vendor traveling with his son. It was always surprising to see a dwarf on the surface. Idris told he could come with us but the man seemed a bit leery at the idea.

I dug through the crates to see if anything of interest might be there when I found a golden carved statue with runes carved in it. Interesting, I shove it in my pack and catch up with the rest of the group.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Confessions

A nightmare of epic proportions plagued both Idris and I, we both jerked awake at the same time and realized we had each had the exact same dream. The sky was dark this night and you could not see the moons or the stars...it was eerie feeling.

"Bad dreams I take it?" Alistair said staring at the massive roaring fire in front of us.

"It seemed so real…"Idris said still dazed.

"Well it is real sort of, the arch demon it talks to the horde and we feel it as they do. Some older greywardens say they can understand what the arch demon is saying but I sure can't."

"Will these dreams happen a lot?" I ask praying the answer is no.

"That depends; some wardens have been able to block it out while others have nightmares their whole lives. It was scary at first for me to."

"Thanks Alistair." I say.

"That's what I'm here for to deliver bad news and witty one liners. Well you are up now let's move camp."

I roll my things up when I see the two dwarves in the corner. "Aren't those the two dwarves we saved earlier?" Idris looked back. "I think it is, huh let me go see what they want."

I packed everything up when the small statue fell out.

"What is that?" Alistair said coming over and picking up the statue turning it over.

"I found it in Lothering." His look of fascination was...well adorable. "You like this sort of thing?"

"Yes I do." He shows me a rune he had in his pocket that held some magic to it.

"I didn't know you were so interested in magic and runes."

"Also old figurines and such…" he was staring at it intently.

"Then you may keep it."

"Really? I can?"A large smile breaks.

"Yes really a gift from me to you."

"Thank you, wow."

He turned and went to his pack and carefully wrapped the piece up in old clothes and tucked it way.

Idris returned "It seems they thought it safest to stay in our camp I agreed a traveling merchant with us can't be a bad deal right?"

"Definitely."

"All right onward to Redcliff then."

We were only a day away when we set up camp; Alistair was getting anxious finding it hard to stay in one place. I head over to him "So tell me Alistair, why did you remain a Templar if you hate the chantry so much."

He snorts "Have you seen the uniform? Very stylish and well made." ahh how this man loves to jest. I shake my head smiling.

"Oh then you should have been a mage." He starts laughing.

"No kidding I think the only reason they made armor the way it is to match the mage robes. You don't want to run down an apostate only to find him laughing at your taste of clothing am I right?"

"Seems that would happen anyway." giving him a quick dig which he seems to appreciate.

"Ouch oww, stab wounds to the pride are the worst. You don't really want to know about me being a Templar do you it's really quite boring."

"Well make up something more exciting."

"I like the way you think…well if you really want to know I guess there is no harm in telling you." He went to explain how as much as he hated the monastery he did love the martial training and the discipline required to do what a Templar is required. It was true; even if I hated them I respected them to command such will was impressive. "But I never felt anywhere at home until the greywardens, what about you? Do you have anywhere you consider home?"

"My home is with the greywardens now, with you."

I think he was surprised to hear it as I was to say it. "Really, I think I like the sound of that."

"All right whose cooking I'm getting hungry, really hungry." Idris barked loudly interrupting us.

"I'll do it but you and Alistair need to go hunting." pointing to both of them.

"Let's go Alistair, times wasting."

"Is always this bossy?" He smiles at me.

"You have no idea."

The boys returned some time later with a wild goat, they had already skinned it and gotten it ready. "All right give it here." I took herbs and pieces of wood and shoved it into the cavity and sewed it shut. I then rubbed butter and herbs around the skin before shoving a stake through it and placing it on the fire. I gave Idris mushrooms to snack on.

"Alistair what changes after the joining? I mean physically." I asked.

"I asked Duncan that and all I got was you'll see."

"Oh just try that line on me."

"Oh I plenty of other lines for you…trust me."

I completely phased out what he said afterwards trying to take in what he had just said to me. All I heard was Idris belching and saying something to Alistair who just laughed and talked about camaraderie. Idris put his arm around him and told him he had bought several large flasks of dwarven ale and he and Alistair were going to partake tonight after dinner. Alistair smiled happily and Idris did as well. I knew he missed Ser Gilmore, they had been best friends but it seems he found a new on in Alistair and I was happy for him.

As dinner cooked I watched Idris walk over to Morrigan's tent.

"_Maker I hope you know what you're getting into brother." _

"_Hush a man has needs."_

"_Ohh oh I did not need to know that!" _

"_You started it."_

I tried shaking the images out of my head when I saw Lelianna talking to Alistair and she was giggling and running her fingers through her hair. Alistair was blushing and it took all my restraint to not cast a repulsion glyph on her. The image of her flying made me giggle.

I got an intense sensation from Idris worried something was wrong I looked over and saw that they had retreated to her tent.

"I'm going for walk!" I shouted, spun around and moved quickly away from the campsite. Footsteps were crashing behind me and I turned to see Alistair coming towards me "Wait I will go with you." He said in between breaths.

"Is everything all right?" He asked and I laughed and nodded towards Morrigan's tent "My brother is entertaining Morrigan...I wanted to leave the area."

"Oh, well that's his funeral."

"You really don't like her do you?"

"Besides the fact that she's a complete and utter bitch no I don't." he shook his head.

I find myself giggling despite myself. We walked for a ways in silence when I whirled around to face him. He stopped short smiling "Something on your mind." I eye him carefully "Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?"

"Well there was that one time in Denerim but those women…tteh they were not like you. Why is this your way of telling me you think I'm handsome?" his eyes filled with curiosity.

I fold my arms "My lips are sealed."

The sexiest look I had ever seen appears "Oh I get it; I'll get it out of you yet. So, is this the part where I get to say the same?"

"Not unless you think so."

"Oh I think so I'll just save it as a surprise." He chuckles and my ears burn.

We head to a small river and I sit down and run my hands through it feeling the cool water run across my fingertips. "Alistair…" I don't look up, why was I doing this, this was stupid...but I couldn't stop.

"Yyyesss?"

I grin despite myself "I need to tell you something…"

He sits down next to me and I glance over nervously biting my lip.

"I need to tell you how much I enjoy being with you…I mean spending time…your company…maker I'm bad at this."

I use the water to cool my cheeks as he chuckles "You know I was just thinking the same thing?"

"How bad I am at this?" I smile wryly and he grins.

"No, how much I enjoy your company. I'm so glad you're the greywarden I am with…hmm well that sounded better in my head. I just mean that I have really come to care for you."

Solona told me about how she melts when Cullen said sweet things to her and I just figured her to be delusional but hearing him say that I take back every bad thing I ever said about it.

"I care about you to."

"Well then all we need to do is get rid of that pesky arch demon and everything will be back to normal right?" His blush deepens and I smile. "Right."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Secrets and Cheese

Alistair and I sat for a bit longer when I realized I should get back to the goat that was cooking. "Well I suppose I should check on the goat don't want all of your hard work to turn to dust." He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Oh thank you." I slipped my hand into his and he gently helped me to my feet. We walked in a comfortable silence back to camp where Idris was about to come looking for me. "There you are." he gave a quick glare at Alistair and then reverted his attention back to me.

"Where did you go off to?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Just down to the river, it was a lovely walk." he cocks his head to the side as I go to the fire to check on the goat.

"_So what happened?" _I hear him in my head.

_"Nothing why do you ask?"_

_"Because he's looking to happy for nothing." _

_"I didn't' ask you about Morrigan did I?"_

_"Yes you did and I answered." _

_"Maker, I just...I just told him that I enjoyed his company and he said he enjoyed mine...and I told him he was handsome." _I said as quickly as possible hopping he wouldn't pick up on it to no avail.

"_You did? I can't believe, my sister falling for a Templar! I knew you liked him I never thought you would actually act on it!" _

_"Maker he's an ex Templar Idris...and I do care about him a lot...I think I may even be...never mind." _I waved my handing indicating I was done talking to him about it.

"Maker I need a drink." Idris said and dug in his pack he pulled out two big flasks and handed one to Alistair "What did I tell you!"

After dinner everyone sat around the fire except for Morrigan who preferred to be a ways away. Lelianna was playing her lute and talking about being a bard. "I've heard of the Orlesian bards...how they lulled their victims into complacency." The way he talked to her started bothering me so I forced myself to focus on something else.

"Jealous?" I heard Idris say as he sat down next to me.

"Me? Jealous of a beautiful bard who can charm herself into anyone's pants with tits blessed by the maker...noo not at all."

"My aren't we a bit katty." he handed me his flask and I took a big drink.

"Whoa easy there don't need you dancing around the fire stripping to your small clothes." I laughed

"I see you doing that way before me." I nudged him.

Idris put his arm around me and kissed my forehead "I think you are far prettier than the Orlesian bard." I giggle.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is." we laughed and the others looked over at us.

Idris jumped up "Time to play a game!"

Several hours later and several lost drinking games later both Idris and Alistair were passed out drunk. Sten seemed rather irritated at their behavior and went back to his tent. Lelianna was laughing slightly tipsy herself. I grabbed blankets and began wrapping the two up and shoving pillows under their heads so they wouldn't be sleeping with their faces in the dirt. Alistair mumbled slightly in his sleep and I smiled. Running my fingertips along his forehead I sent a pleasant dream to him, knowing he suffered from the nightmares just as much as we did.

"You like him don't you." Lelianna said looking over at me.

"Yes...I do."

"He likes you as well he is worried...he has never tried to woo a woman before he says you are difficult to read, he said you dislike Templars so much he is afraid you will not like him because of this."

I walked over and sat by her and she handed me a drink. "I didn't...like him I mean at first...to me he was a templar but I was attracted to him...but eventually I don't know it no longer mattered. He became so much more to me...it is, it is frightening." I flash a weak smile. "I was always too busy for emotions, for love...I am naive to it all."

She laughs softly "Then you two fit well together, the ex templar and the mage." I smiled and took another drink. "Indeed."

Morning came with sounds of groans and pain. Morrigan came over with herbs forcing Idris to take them to make him feel better, between her angry looks I saw a softness I had not expected. Alistair was holding his head "Maker make it stop." he groaned.

"Hold on Alistair." walking over to him I gently place my fingertips on his temples and begin rubbing in circles the magic soothing the throbbing and pushing the illness at bay.

"It is nothing more than you deserve!" Sten said glaring at them both.

"Yes yes whatever." Alistair growled and began getting his things together.

Idris followed Morrigan back to her tent and I groaned, maker they were starting to become like rabbits. Once we had everything gathered Idris returned and finished up his stuff while we waited staring at him. He ignored us and when finished glanced around "All right let's get moving."

Redcliff was rather pretty in the fall, its golden grass moved with the cool breeze and the brightly colored leaves danced along the ground. I stood looking down at the small village when Alistair approached Idris and me.

"Look can we talk for a moment."

"Sure friend, what's on your mind?" Idris said but Alistair was staring at me.

"Remember how I said before my mother was servant at Redcliff and Arl Eamon took me in… he did that because King Maric was my father…that makes King Cailin my half brother."

Idris laughed and smacked Alistair on the back "So you're not only a bastard but a royal bastard?"

"Ha that's good I should use that more often. I, I would have told you it just didn't seem important. I've never wanted anything to do with it." He was rambling on apologizing.

"It's all right Alistair I understand. "

"Oh good not that I got any special treatment for it anyhow but that's it that's all there is."

Idris folded his arms "You sure you're not hiding anything else from us."

"Other than my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair no that's it just the prince thing."

"Great another cheese fanatic just what we need." Idris rolled his eyes.

"What do mean?" Alistair said confused

"How do you think she got the nickname Brie? You remember when Wynne kept calling her that? Right well Isabeau has the same unholy obsession you do."

"Really you do?" he looks at me a bit surprised.

"Yes I do thank for telling everyone in the camp about it Idris."

"My pleasure if you're lucky maybe they will have some delicious cheese down at the village for you."

"Maker help me Idris."

We walk for a ways when Alistair stops "Look I know this might not be the right time to ask but I know we are heading to Denerim soon I was wondering if we could look someone up."

"This wouldn't be a former lover of yours?"I teased

"A...A former what? Do you think I'd honestly go….together? No! I have a half sister…I thought I could meet her warn or something."

"No problem Alistair we will find her for you." Idris said.

Alistair sighed in relief "Good that makes me feel much better. Thank you."

Idris pauses "Is there someone waving at us on the bridge?" he asked and we all peered down.

"It does sort of, well we are heading that way are we not?" Alistair started walking and Idris followed. I watched them both for a while and smiled. What would I do without either of them? "Come on Lelianna, Morrigan can't let the boys have all the adventure."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Lamp posts in winter

We reach the bridge and find out the small town has been overrun with undead. We enter the chantry and Bann Teagan is running everything. He recognizes Idris and then turns his attention to me. He kisses my hand and flirts with me in front of everyone. I can feel my ears reddening. Alistair's eyes have narrowed and he's glaring at Bann Teagan with such ire Falcon broke the gaze by moving him outside.

I escape Teagan's grasp and rush out of the Chantry.

"To much bad touching?" I look at Morrigan and laugh "Almost I think I got out of there just in time." She smiled slightly and said nothing else.

Alistair was agitated "What is that I smell? Fish? And more Fish." He stomps down the stairs and Idris turns to me his eyes laughing

"_I had to drag him out before he ran Teagan through."_

"_Please it wasn't that bad."_

"_You didn't see him."_

I shake my head and head over to Murdock "I didn't think they made women Grey Warden's"

"Well they do." wanting to smack him with my staff.

"It doesn't matter I wouldn't know if a damn Qunari walked in." Sten grunted "Apparently so."

He went on to talk about how the blacksmith locked himself in his house and how they needed more fighters.

Falcon rubbed his head "Let's split up Faye take Alistair and Sten and go talk to the knight. Morrigan, Lelianna and I will deal with the blacksmith and the dwarf_._

" _I see you just want to be with the pretty girls."_

"_And you want to be with Alistair."_

"_Idris!"_

"_Isabeau!" _I glare at him and he laughs waving me off.

We head up to where the knights were stationed when I hear Sten challenge Alistair.

"Draw your weapon."

"What? Why are we under attack?" his voice lazy.

"Draw your weapon I want to see what you are made of."

"You want to fight me? Just like that?"

"How are you to defeat an Arch Demon if you cannot face me now draw your sword."

"It is a mystery I'll give you that."

"You think I will let us fail due to you inability draw your weapon."

"No I don't have to do anything."

"Huh so you do have a spine, pity you don't use it."

I roll my eyes when I reach the knight who upon seeing me bows "Ah, I am afraid I do not know what to call a women in your position forgive me, is My Lady sufficient?"

I smile at him and he blushes furiously "My Lady is correct I am a Teyrn's daughter."

"My lady it is." He bows again.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he tells me about holy amulets he would like to have from the revered mother. "Well then I will see what I can do for you then." He smiles relieved.

"It would seem everywhere you go these men grovel at your feet Warden." I spin around.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Is it some sort of mating ritual?"

"Sten I have no idea what you are talking about, ask my brother."

I shake my head and make my way into the chantry completely forgetting that Teagan was in there. "Ah my Lady Cousland how are things proceeding."

He hurries over to me and I swear Alistair moves in closer to me. "They are coming along Bann Teagan I just need to speak to the Revered mother."

"Of course if you have need of anything please let me know."

"Thank you… I, I will." I speak to the Revered mother who is less than charitable but grudgingly offers up the amulets.

"Hey tell the knight we found some oil we are heading to the Inn." We pass them and make the trip back up. I stop by the water fall and reach my hand out and let the cool water rush over and splash some on my neck. When I reach the Knight I give him the Amulets and tell him of the oil. I notice that his eyes keep following something on my chest and I realize the water droplets are sliding down across my skin.

I cough and the knight's head jerks up "Anything else my lady?"

"No that will be all." he leaves to talk to his men and I head over to the edge and look out at the castle.

"It's like coming home, only with more undead." Alistair says and I find myself laughing.

"An interesting homecoming to be sure." We stare off into the distance.

Night fell and we watched as the green cloud announced the arrival of undead. I wasn't sure which was worse to fight, they both smelled awful. Darkspawn blood burned like Andraste's sword when it hit you but undead just kept coming.

We were able to take out the horde that came in from the castle when we found out they were coming in from the water. Alistair and Idris rush down and I head in with them I kept a watchful eye on both Idris and Alistair they fought similarly running head first into the fray. As night began to end there was a cheer we had survived and no died.

Teagan is blathering on about us being heroes in defending the village and how grateful he was. All I was thinking was that I was not doing it for him.

"There is still much to do please meet me up on the hill." I rub my eyes and try to shake myself awake.

I stretch and yawn when Alistair walks by tickling my bare stomach. "Haha not nice."

He grins at me "Sleepy?"

"You have no idea all I want is a soft bed with pillows…oh I want pillows so badly."

Morrigan stepped down of the step "There better things to do in a bed than sleep." She grins wickedly at me and I can feel my ears redden.

Everyone is making their way up to the hill and he looks over at me his eyebrow raised "What?"

I shift my feet back and forth "I was wondering…since you were in the chantry did you ever…"

"Did I ever what get a good pair of shoes?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't believe I do, have I ever ate jellied ham, seen a basilisk, licked a lamppost in winter?"

"Now you're making fun of me Alistair."

He moved around in front of me "Make fun of you dear lady perish the thought, so tell me…have you ever licked a lamppost in winter."

There was jovialness to the question but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Would you be disappointed to learn I have never licked a lamppost in winter?" He smiled happily.

"Good, I hear it's quite painful…I myself have also never done it, that…not that I haven't thought about it but…you know."

I was shocked "Really? But you're so handsome…"my voice trailed.

He smiled again "I was raised not to take such things lightly and to treat beautiful women such as you with respect."

My eyebrow rises "So you think I'm beautiful."

"Of course you are and you know it, your ravishing, resourceful and all those other things you would probably hurt me for not saying."

"I would never hurt you." I realized then I meant it and how he had become to mean so much more to me than I had ever imagined. It was terrifying.

His eyes soften "Nor I you…come let us be off then before your risqué talk make my ears blush." He grabs my hand and we walk up towards the hill.

Teagan had just finished telling Idris about the secret passage way much to everyone's surprise and irritation when he pales and very nearly feints. He points and we look to see a women rushing towards him. "Teagan…" an Orlesian accent calls out. She begins sputtering about mages, demon and undead and her son. Alistair asks her a question and she gives him a nasty glare which almost sent me over the edge. I started to move towards her when Alistair grabbed me and pulled me back.

Teagan left with her and we descended into the tunnel and found ourselves in the prison. "Undead." Idris said killing them instantly. "Hello is someone out there?" I know that voice.

I push past everyone and head to the cage "Maker's balls Jowan is that you?"

"Isabeau how did you get here?"

"Obviously not the same way you did! What happened Jowan?"

He began telling me how he had tried to escape with Lily and resorted to blood magic Loghain then promised to help him get back into the circle if he poisoned the Arl . The demons though came from Conner, the Arls son who happened to be a young mage the Orlesian slag was trying to hide from the circle.

"Maker that bitch is just asking for something to be done to her." I snarl.

"I want to make amends, I'm so sorry." his voice was broken and fearful.

"Oh Jowan…Maker help me. Stay in there for now it's safer." He nods and I shake my head in frustration.

We battle our way to the castle entrance and go in with the Knights to find Teagan playing the role of jester and a snotty little brat demon controlling him. Idris just got straight to the point "We are here to stop you." The boy sent the soldiers and Teagan after him and took off. We battle them and knocked Teagan back into reality.

I followed the boy and he rushed up the stairs, I saw an open study and went in to look around for anything lurking. I turned when I saw something shiny on the desk. My breath sucked in…it was Alistair's mother's amulet. I snatched it before anyone saw and shoved in my pack and listened at the door. When it burst open and undead rushed me. "Ahhh!" I screamed shooting a spirit bolt in the first ghouls head and fell to the ground. I tripped something because soon all the suits of armor began attacking me as well.

My scream caught the other's attention and they rushed in to help me kill the rest.

"What were you doing Isa?" Idris helped me up "I was checking to make sure nothing was sneaking around back here and next thing I know I'm begin attacked by ghouls and armor! "

I brush myself off and Teagan grabbed my "My Lady Cousland are you all right?" when she hears that she quickly bows "Forgive me I did not know." That's right you bitch I should ground you into the ground with my boot!

Jowan is brought back up and he tells us Conner can be cured but he needs to send a mage into the fade and to do that he needs a ton of lyrium or blood. When that Orlesian whore offered to kill herself I was all for it.

"Well it saves time, who knows what could happen." I look around to see Alistair glaring at me.

He grabs my hand and jerks me around corner "What are you talking about this is blood magic and you just can't kill her." His voice went up an octave as he hissed angrily at me.

I glared back at him "She hurt you Alistair, she treated you miserably I will never let someone do that to you again…she deserves to suffer for that." He was a bit shocked at my outburst.

"For Eamon I don't want her to die." his voice was pleading maker I can't say no to him.

I growl "Can I have Morrigan Hex her?"

He laughed "No you may not."

"You are no fun."

We walk back around the corner Idris shook his head "We head to the tower its only a few days from here, keep Jowan here to keep an eye on the boy with you."

I walk over to Morrigan and whisper something to her and her eyes light up. "Isa." Alistair calls to me

"What?" I ask innocently his eyes narrow

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I head back over to him. "You aren't doing anything."

"No I'm not doing anything." He groans.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Things you say at camp

As we settled back into camp I looked through my pack and found the amulet, I took it out gently. It was beautiful the way the sapphires sparkled. Holding it behind me I head over to Alistair who is playing with Leah.

"Alistair..." he tosses the stick and Leah rushes off to get it.

"At your service." he says smiling at me.

"I have something you might like..." he looks at me with surprise at first until I show him the amulet. He is frozen, stunned for a brief moment when he rushes to come closer.

"My my mother's amulet where did you find it?" his voice was tight struggling to hold back the emotion.

"Well...I found it on a desk and Redcliff, you had described it to me once and I knew that was it so I...I took it."

"You mean the Arl's study?" he said looking at me with surprise.

"Oh was that his study...yes that would be my luck."

"He must have kept it and repaired it but why would he do such a thing?" he looked at me with slight confusion.

"Perhaps, you mean more to him than you realize, either way this is yours." I place it gently in his hands.

"I don't know how to thank you...this means a great deal to me." His voice cracked and I felt tears in my eyes. Maker I better not cry over this.

"Did you remember me telling you about this? Wow I'm used to people not really listening when I go on about things." he smiled at me.

"Of course I remembered Alistair...you, you are very special to me." I glance up at him and his eyes widen and he smiles.

"Is this the part where music plays and we begin dancing, because I'm game!" he laughs happily.

"Oh you don't want to dance with me I'm not very good at it." I said laughing with him.

"If you need help learning how to dance I can teach you!" Lelianna said as she made her way over to us.

"Thank you but I might injure you permanently so it might safer to let that particular non-talent of mine be." laughing slightly.

I glanced around for Idris but he was nowhere in sight most likely in Morrigan's tent. Shaking my head I sigh "I will go make something to eat."

Lelianna stayed and talked to Alistair and I grabbed our large cooking pot and set it on the flames. Bucket in hand I make my way down to a small creek that was nearby. My mind wandered to Jowan, what was I going to do? Death or tranquility had become his option...unless. She sighed "I'm not even sure Idris would go for it."

"What are you sure I wouldn't go for!" I jumped dropping the bucket spilling the ice cold water all over me.

"Andraste's tits Idris don't sneak up on me!" he laughed picking up the bucket. "I'm sorry... you are drenched let's get back to camp so you can change. So what where you talking to yourself about?"

"Jowan his fate is death either way by the Arl or by tranquility...he's my best friend. I just, I can't let it go that way."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Conscript him." I stopped looking at Idris.

"You are serious." his eyes wandered over me 'You are, all right I will do it when the time is right."

"Thank you Idris."

"You're welcome, we need more greywardens anyways."

Idris poured the water in the pot and I crawled into my tent and changed. The only thing I could change into was the chasnd robe I had found in the wilds. I had to cut off the strange fur it made me sneeze so it was even more revealing than before but I really had no choice.

I stepped out adjusting the strange robe when I heard Lelianna "Ooo that looks lovely on you!" my cheeks flush red.

"Thank you Lelianna." I begin putting things in the pot when I hear Alistair return.

"Your hound is..." he stopped. I stood up and turned to him and his eyes widened a bit more. "...uh your hound...yes...your hound relentless. ahem." he turned and quickly walked away.

Lelianna giggled "Poor Alistair."

After dinner I again find myself heading to the stream to clean the dishes when I hear footsteps. I get up and turn quickly around to see Alistair."Oh I'm sorry did I startle you?"He asks.

"No, not really." I smile at him when a breeze passes by and I shiver. "Maker I hate this robe." I warm my hands and rub it along my arms.

"Well you look uh, very pretty in it." he said smiling weakly.

"Oh well thank you though I think it's better suited for summer than fall." I rubbed my arms faster.

"It would seem so. Did you need any help?" He asked looking at the dishes.

"I'm actually done but you can carry the bucket and dishes back!" I grinned.

"Ha, of course my lady" he bows and grabs the bucket.

As we walk he turns to me "So after all this over you know the fighting and the darkspawn the threat of death looming in the distance. Will you miss it?"

"Oh I tear up just thinking about it." I fake sniffle and pretend to wipe my eye.

"Ha! No more darkspawn, no more running for our lives and ugh no more camping in the middle of nowhere." He sets the bucket down. We are only a few feet from camp and the moon shines down upon him illuminating his armor, his face suddenly serious I pause and turn to him. "What is it Alistair is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong...I just...I know this might sound strange...we haven't really known each other very long, but I've come...to care for you a great deal. Maybe it's because of all the time we've spent together, I don't know maybe I'm fooling myself" His eyes golden wheat eyes turn to me staring intently "Am I fooling myself or do you...think you could ever feel the same way about me."

My jaw dropped, literally. Never had I expected this, why would he even be interested.

"Oh um I'm sorry." he said grabbing the bucket.

I lunged grabbing his arm "Wait Alistair..." he turned to me."I do...I do feel the same way about you...I just couldn't believe that you did." he drops the bucket and takes a large stride towards me saying "So I fooled you did I?"

His arms wrap around me and his lips fall onto mine, they were soft and he tasted off honey. Our lips parted and his tongue playfully ran around mind. My knees had begun to weaken and his arm around my waist tightened. When we pulled away we were both breathless and dizzy. "That...that wasn't too soon?" he asked worried.

I shook my head "No it wasn't, I liked it."

He grinned "Good I'll take that as a good sign...maker's breath but your beautiful...I am a lucky man." he kissed me again and I returned his gesture with fervor. "Well ahem... I guess we should get back to what it was we were doing before..." holding my hand he grabbed the bucket.

When we arrived at camp everyone was sitting around the fire. Idris saw me first and his eyes narrowed slightly and then widened when he saw me lean in whisper something into Alistair's ears and then kiss him on the lips.

"Alistair my friend let's have a chat shall we?" Idris stared at him.

Alistair looked at me "Is this the hurt my sister and I'll bash your face in speech."

"Oh you got it, have fun."

I watch as Idris puts his arm around Alistair who's nodding and Idris is wildly gesturing then it was done Alistair returned to me smiling. "Your brother is rather protective of you."

"Oh yes he is, he didn't scare you away did he?" I said worried.

Wrapping his arms around me he kissed my forehead "Nothing could ever scare me from you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Does that look like...

Standing outside of Lake Calenhad I stare at the massive spire in front of me. "Why do I get the feeling this is not going to go as planned?" I say out loud.

"When has anything gone as planned for us?" Idris says staring at it with me.

The others were at the inn gathering supplies. "You really care about him don't you?" Idris says and I look at him "Truthfully…"

"Always."

"I love him."

"You do?" I nod "More than anything, if anything happens to him Idris…I don't think."

He puts an arm around me "Shhh nothing is going to happen to him I will make sure of that."

I look up at him hopeful "You will."

"I promise you."

I place my head on him and we stand together staring at the tower.

"Is it just me or does that thing look like a huge phallus?" he says to me.

"No, it's not just you." We start laughing as the others arrive.

"What is so funny?" Alistair asks his hand settled gently on my hip. "We were just commenting on the structure of the tower and how it resembles well, a phallus." I said looking up at him I watched his cheeks turn a bit rosy.

"Well I guess it does, so who is going to the tower?" he clears his throat and looks around. Idris stares at the tower for a bit.

"Alistair, Isa, Morrigan you are with me...Sten, Lelianna keep watch." he started walking to the dock and I sighed.

"Everything all right?" Alistair asks taking my hand and wrapping it around my arm. "Yes...I just was hoping to stay away from here a bit longer."

"You don't think you're getting across do you? I have strict orders from Gregoir not to let anyone pass." Carroll said looking at each of us when he landed on me.

"Oh umm Navianna." he flushes red and shifts uncomfortably. "I, I thought you weren't coming back to the tower."

"Yes so did I, let us across Carroll." my voice firm.

"I can't, strict orders you see." he grinned nervously.

"We have documents saying the mages have a treaty with the greywardens" Idris said.

"Document's you say? Well I have documents too, they say I'm the Queen of Antiva what do you say to that?" Carroll snips.

"Not much, Queens are women." Idris retorted.

"Don't question royalty." Carroll said snottily and Idris's hand went to his blade when I pushed past him.

"Carroll you will take us across or I will tell Gregoir of all the times you "accidently" walked in on me bathing."

Flushing a tomato red he sputtered. "I, I did no such thing."

I moved closer to him "I have witnesses." his eyes widened "You...you do?"

With a smirk I nod my head "Oh yes I do so you had better get us across...NOW."

"All right very well then on you go, let's go right now." he rushed everyone on to the boat and began rowing us across.

Alistair was glaring daggers at him when he turned to me "Did he really..." his teeth almost started to grind. It was rather adorable his jealousy.

"Yes but don't worry he never saw much." I rubbed his hand gently.

"All right here we are...I will...ahem...wait here." Carroll refused to meet anyone's gaze and just sat in the boat.

Again I find myself walking towards the angry mouth of the tower but no one opens the doors for us this time now we must do it ourselves. This time though instead of lines of Templars there are wounded men lying around crying out in pain. "Maker what happened here?" Alistair gasps while looking around.

I see Gregoir and head over to him. "Gregoir what is happening?"

He turns his weary gaze to me "Navianna, I had never expected to see you back again..." he rubs his brow sighing "...the tower has been lost. Demons and blood mages run the tower. I have sent for the right of annulment." I can feel a sickening in my stomach.

"There must be survivors Gregoir...the mages are not without ability." he looked at me sadly "It is too painful to hope for survivors and find none." his voice tinged with despair and anger.

"I will look for survivors." Idris said and I smiled up at him relieve. "As will I Gregoir we can clear out the tower, get rid of all the demons and blood mages and return the tower to safety."

He sighed "If you go I will be grateful but know this once you pass those doors they will not be opened until I hear it is safe from Irving." I nod understanding. "And you will take a templar with you...Corbin!" he shouts and I see him make his way over to us. "Since you are intimately familiar with Navianna and her brother you will go with them."

His cool blue eyes looked over at me with a slight surprise when I realized what I was wearing. "Good to see you again Corbin." I said.

"That's Ser Corbin, Mage Cousland." his voice firm. Maker he would drive me to the fade before these so called demons would.

Idris nodded "Let's go we are wasting time." The massive doors open and I walk in first holding my breath as I recognized the bodies of mages and Templars strewn about. "Are you all right?" Idris asked his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just get this taken care of, whoever did this is going to pay dearly." I growl and push open the door just in time to see Wynne kill a rage demon. She turns and holds her staff up protectively "Not another...Brie? Is that you? Maker it is what are you doing here child?"

"We came to seek the help of the mages but Gregoir said the tower had been overtaken, who did this Wynne and have you seen Solona?"

"This was Uldred's doing! He returned with me from Ostagar and then he started his bloody revolution...I'm sorry child I have not seen Solona."

"Wynne, we must get the tower cleared and find Irving before the right of annulment arrives." Idris said to her trying to pull her from her deep thoughts.

"Then we must move quickly I will take down the barrier I have erected as long as you take me with you." she said firmly.

"Fine, let's go before more times ticks away." Idris said ignoring Morrigan's comments on letting them die like the sheep they are. Corbin had turned to her and for once I saw her swallow her comments and even pale. Corbin was a terrifying Templar. We began making our way into the study halls when we were soon attacked by rage demons. Fortunately with so many of us we were able to swiftly sweep from room to room killing abominations, demons and possessed Templars.

After the last room and the Templars were killed Corbin looked distraught. While the others caught their breath I walked over to him. "Did you know them?" His eyes jerked over to me hardened for a moment when he relented. "Yes they were my friends." he sighed.

"I am sorry Ser Corbin, Uldred will pay I swear to you." he nodded and looked down at me "I have no doubt you will make him suffer Mage Navianna." his lips flickered in a small smile and I stood stunned. In all the time I had known him he had never used my name. Shaking my head I follow Idris's orders to keep moving we still had a lot of ground to cover and I had to find Solona. Every mage body I saw I feared it would be her. Maker I prayed do not let her be dead.

On the second level we run into Owain who was busy cleaning. I didn't hate the tranquil, but they terrified me they were soulless creatures and a constant reminder of the power a templar had. He spoke of the litany and Niall, I vaguely remembered him. He always spoke of being on an island all by ourselves...he was strange the more I remembered. Leaving Owain we head into the next room where we spot our first rebel blood mages. Before they can even cast a spell we have them killed. When it came to blood mages it was best not to take your chances.

We finally get to Irving's room but he's not in Idris finds a book that once belonged to Flemeth and handed it to me. I looked it over and stuffed it in my pack. "Ready to head up?" I ask. Everyone remained mostly silent as we fought our way through the tower, the horrors around us leaving us speechless.

"Lead the way Isa." Idris said.

I turn to the door, Maker...why do I get the feeling this is going to be so much worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Endings and Beginnings

Pushing the doors open to the Templars quarters we all gasp at the horrid sight around us.

"It looks like the work of the darkspawn, I wonder if there is some correlation." Morrigan said.

Shivering my lip curls "Whatever it is its disgusting we need to get this taken care of and be careful I sense a demon nearby."

We reach the first room to find a desire demon having enthralled a Templar into believing he had a family and children. I felt torn, let the man die happy or end the creature so she never did it to anyone else. My answer was made for me as Corbin roared angrily at the demon. I slammed my staff sending an electrical jolt to all the creatures.

Rushing towards the demon I toss a fireball at her just as a stream of cold slams into me. Gasping I fall back the, biting cold freezing my limbs. "Isa!" Alistair roared rushing towards me he cut the demon's head off, slammed his shield into an undead sending it flying to the wall and it shattered. Putting his sword and shield away he grabbed me and pulled me away from the remainder of the fight.

"It's all right Alistair…I, I will be fine." I shake in cold. His hands rub my arms as I try slowly warming myself back up. "What possessed you to run at that demon? You almost gave me a heart attack when you fell!" He chided me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Kiss me…" I said softly to him and his cheeks turned red.

"Right now?"

I nod my head smiling.

"Well who am I to refuse."

He leans in and his warm lips fall on mine the heat of his breath and the warmth of his body does wonders for the painful cold. Forgetting where we were his arms wrap around me pulling me in closer as I place a hand behind his head and around his shoulder.

"Ahem…" I hear and we both back up embarrassed.  
>"She was cold…I was helping her…get warm." Alistair said lamely.<p>

Idris just shook his head "Maker, let's go."

We clear out the rest of the rooms and then head to the final one only to be confronted with a sloth demon. Instantly I felt the draining of my energy. I hear Wynne talking about fighting and Alistair struggling to stay awake. Maker I hate demons.

I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes when I hear the squeal of children laughter "Mommy Phayd is being mean to me!" A little girl runs up to me her long curly blonde hair tied up in bows green eyes staring at me intently she folds her arms huffing. Moments later a young boy the same age rushes over "No I'm not momma Penelope's just being a baby." He pushes his sister.

"Now you two what did I say about bothering you mother?" I look up to see Alistair walking towards me. "Hello love I see you finally woke up." He helps me up and kisses me gently. "Let's have some tea shall we?" He leads me to a table and we sit down and I watch in silence as a servant pours us tea. He puts in the milk and sugar just the way I like it.

"Thank you Alistair." I say smiling uncertainly.

"Momma pick me up!" Phayd says and I reach down and pull him onto my lap and Alistair pulls Penelope onto his. "Well love let's stay in today, just you me and the kids won't that be nice." His handsome face is smiling at me and my mind screams at me that this is a dream….but it's such a good dream.

"Yes I think that will be a good idea." Time was of no consequence. How long had I been here? Alistair and I were playing games with the children when I saw Idris.

"Isabeau…" he said softly.

"Yes I know Idris, I know." I looked around sadly.

"Alistair my love it's time for me to leave."

"But you can't you said you would stay." He stands up his voice full of hurt. I wince at it when I hear the children crying calling out to me.

"She knows what you are demon leave her be." Idris pulled me behind me causing the demon to anger.

"You cannot have her!" the demon appeared and Alistair disappeared as did the children replaced with undead creatures and the demon. Idris killed them all and turned to me "Are you all right?"

"I will be fine Idris." I touch his hand only to find myself fading. "Damn it where am I going now."

When I reappear I find Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne, Corbin and Idris with me. Angry I walk over to the demon "I have had enough of your games demon this ends now! "

"You wish to fight me? So be it, its time you knew your place!"

He roared and transformed into an ogre, his first swing sent me flying but I landed on my feet sliding back slightly. I grab my staff and slam it into the ground and it rumbles. Lightening slams into the ogre sending him flying back giving the others time to kill it but as I had expected it changed to various demons before finally returning to its true form. The boys killed it quickly and Niall suddenly appeared and spoke to Idris about the litany before disappearing.

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned. "Ugh this floor is disgusting." Alistair helped pull me up everyone had grim faces. It seems I wasn't the only one disturbed by my dreams. We made our way through the corridor killing undead and demons that rose up.

We were at the door that would lead to the stairs up to where Uldred must be the pinnacle of the tower. Alistair opens the door and we prepare ourselves for attack when instead I see Cullen inside a cage muttering to himself "Cullen?" I walk over to the shield placing my hand gently on it.

"Get away demon I will not fall prey to your tricks." He snarled. "Cullen snap out of it is Isabeau! Do you know where Solona is?"

Cullen glared at me as he began a tirade of the evilness of mages and how the entire tower should be annulled. "His hatred of mages is so intense." Alistair said sadly. I slammed my fist against the shield and ran my hand over it.

"My cage is Uldred's doing." He stood up staring at me darkly. "Solona is upstairs I've heard her scream…" his face pales and then turns to anger again. "You must kill them all." he snarls.

"You will be free soon Cullen keep strong." He growled and mumbled something as I made my way up the massive stairs. As the door opened I could hear the screams of mages and I watched in horror as Uldred tortured mages until they succumbed to demons. Searching frantically through the mages I found Solona next to Irving.

"Solona!" I screamed rushing towards her.

Her head jerked up and a look of hope fell across her face. I ran to her only to be blocked by Uldred "Well Lady Isabeau a pleasure to meet you finally Indeed, Irving's prize mage. Uldred never thought much of you and neither do I."

"Shut up I'm here to kill you pure and simple." I slam my fist into his chest sending a massive jolt through his body. He crumbles and screams in pain.

"Fight is it, well than let us get started." Uldred transformed into a massive pride demon.

"A pride demon they should have expected that from you Uldred." I snarled sending a fireball on him I spin my staff around and jam the sword into his side. He roars in pain sending a bolt of lightning I jump and roll out of the way.

"He's trying something use the litany!' "Wynne yells and Idris quickly recites the spell and whatever hold Uldred had breaks. I send wall of ice to him and he freezes momentarily allowing the boys to batter him down. It wasn't long before the demon fell. I walk over to the abominations body and jerk my staff out.

"Isabeau!" Solona rushes over to me and I hug her tightly. "Maker Solona are you all right?" she nodded.

"Uldred he tortured me, tried to get me to break but I wouldn't no matter what he tried."

"I am so proud of you Solona."

Irving smiled "It is good to see you child and you should be proud of Solona such will power is a rare thing. Well let us head downstairs and speak to Gregoir." he groans holding his back and Wynne rushes to help him.

As Idris spoke with the two leaders I watched as Solona tried talking to Cullen only to be torn to pieces. She returned to me in tears "He says he never wants to see me or look at me again." Her heart was breaking and I grabbed on to her and held her tightly. "I am here for you."

"Yes but you will be leaving and I will be alone in this prison…" her voice faded and as Idris returned to me I stared at him.

"_Idris conscript Solona." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." _

"Good Sers since many of or men and women were killed at Ostagar I herby conscript Solona Amell to the warden's."

Gregoir was irritated but said nothing and Irving nodded happily. "I think it will be for the best."

Solona looked at me surprised "Are you, are you sure you want me?" she looked at me.

"You held your own against Uldred Solona your skill will be needed." I say and she smiles slightly through her tears.

"Well then I am happy to be of assistance."

Alistair smiles at me as I keep my arm around Solona.

"Well I think we've been her long enough don't you?" Alistair says looking back at all of us.

"Lead the way good Ser, I am ready to leave." Idris says and we walk out of the tower as a group and I pray I won't have to return for a very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Loss

"Whoa hold on!" I say and everyone pulls back. "Conner." Was all I had to say when Idris groaned "Maker I was just so glad to get out of there. Hold on I'll go back inside and talk to Irving." He turned and made his way back into the tower and I kept my attention on Solona.

"So that templar over there…" I see her gaze land on Alistair and I smile.

"Ex Templar and yes we are together." Her eyes widen.

"No…truly? I would never have believed you to be one to fall for a templar." Her pretty crooked smile appeared and I grinned back at her.

"How could I not, he's special…" my voice dropped and she nodded. "I understand I do."

Idris returned only to be followed by Corbin. "Corbin is going with us." Idris said his voice firm. No one else said anything and we all got into the boat and I decided to probe my brother.

"_Why is Corbin with us?" _

"_Just trust me on this." Idris said._

"_All right I will but if he smites me maker help him." _

Idris snorted in laughter and the others stared at him strangely as he cleared his throat. "Irving said he would send men to help Conner."

We reach the shore and Alistair pulls me up and Corbin assists Solona. "There you all are I as beginning to worry for you!" Lelianna rushed over to us and hugged me tightly much to my surprise.

"It was a bit of a battle demons, blood mages, and abominations running rampant." Morrigan said rather happily in fact.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?" Alistair asked.

"Oh yes it was!" she said her eyes lit up as she looked at Alistair.

"You don't think you could have learned something more at the tower instead of with your mother?"

"Of course my mother didn't have nearly as many abominations running about." She said snidely.

"Good point." Alistair said and looked over at Idris, who was deciding his next move.

"Let's camp first and get a fresh start in the morning." Idris motions for us to follow and we begin our walk away from Lake Calenhad.

"You can stay in my tent Solona until we can get more." I told her as we reached our camping spot. Leah came rushing forward bouncing around happily.

"Holy Maker you have a Mabari?" she asked stepping back slightly.

"Yes this is Leah she's a good girl aren't you?" I hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Sure all right." She said rather unsure but walked slowly past. Idris told Corbin he could take his tent.

"_I guess that would be because you're rarely in it." I say to him._

"_You would guess right or perhaps I should have him with Alistair…" _

"_No, no it's fine." _

Solona was exhausted so she quickly went to sleep. Corbin went over to my brother's tent and set his weapon down. He sat on a stump that had become a makeshift chair. Warming my hands by the fire I felt Alistair coming up behind me. I turn to look at him and he blushes for a moment. I cock my head to the side "Here, do you know what this is?" he asks quickly while placing a beautiful red rose in my hand. I lift it up and breathe in its sweet fragrance and then raise an eyebrow.

"Is this a trick question Alistair?" my face spreading into a grin I can't contain.

"Yes! Yes it is, is it working? Ahhh I nearly had you didn't I?" his voice filed with mirth.

"Oh yes, you are wily." I said teasingly.

"Nefarious even…" he tries an evil laugh only to fail miserably and he coughs and shifts his weight.

"I picked it in Lothering, I probably should have left it alone, I don't know. But I couldn't… I just kept thinking how something so beautiful could survive amidst all this darkness."

"That's beautiful Alistair." My eyes redden slightly.

"I thought…I thought I would give to you actually. In a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you." His voice shook slightly and his cheeks were a bright pink.

"I love it Alistair thank you." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

His chest falls in relief "Good, now that we've gone through the awkward talking part perhaps we can move on to the steamy bits." He laughed nervously.

"All right then off with your armor." I said surprising myself; both of our cheeks were on fire as we watched each other.

"Well we are here in the camp…the tents right over there." He said to me slyly.

Maker I took a breath "No time like the present then!"

"Ha-ha bluff called, she saw right through me damn." He made a frustrated motion and smiled with embarrassment.

"You know, you're very cute when you're bashful."

He chuckled at me "I'll be ah, right over here then until the ahh…blushing stops. Yes. "He turned and walked quickly to his tent.

I smiled and took in a breath of the flower, there had to be a way to preserve this maybe Solona would know.

Back at the Arl's Solona is speaking to Jowan and shaking her head sadly. He must be telling her what he did. "So we have brought Lyrium child who will enter the fade." Irving asked.

"I will go." I said and Wynne looked at me approvingly. She had spoken with Irving regarding joining us and Idris felt the more the merrier we needed all the help we could get.

"That's my girl." Wynne had been my teacher for many years and I loved her. Some thought her a know it all and she was, but I looked past it and we got along well. As the mages gathered Alistair fidgeted nervously.

"I don't like you going in the fade. I can't protect you there." He sputtered out and I smiled at him.

"I will be all right Alistair don't worry." I kiss him on the lips and his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me in closer.

"It's time." Solona says to me and I pull away from him though he is reluctant to let me go.

Walking into the center I can feel magic energy crackling around me. I place my hand in the bowl as I had done before and collapse.

Standing up I glance around "Maker I seriously hate this place." I growl as I begin my trek I can hear Arl Eamon screaming for Conner and Conner yelling for his father. I reach the point where Conner is and don't even waste time talking. I just attack and the damn thing just disappears and reappears in several spots. So I chase it never giving it any rest until I finally corner it.

The desire demons rose up. Her skin was violet in color with purple and pink horns and eyes that glittered strangely. Some could consider her alluring in a demonic sense I supposed. "Very well mortal perhaps you would be willing to converse."

"NO I don't think so." I quickly call on a firestorm making it angry the damn thing used runes to heal itself so I wasn't able to really stop. I force push sent me slamming into the walls and I felt something crack. Ugh this was not turning out well. "Foolish Mortal, did you think me so easily to kill?"

I blocked another blow then sent a chain bolt slamming through all the spawns of herself she had created leaving only her. I flicked my wrist and tossed a fireball and lightning bolt. Her piercing scream echoed through the fade as she slumped to the ground.

Kneeling down I heal the wound at my side and lay down closing my eyes.

"Isa?" I hear a worried voice calling to me. Opening my eyes slowly I see Alistair hovering over me. His face lined with worry. "I'm all right." My hand runs along sheets and soft bedding.

"Ohh this is nice." I smile touching the soft pillow under my head.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." His hand was holding tightly on to mine.

"And leave you here? I don't think so." The door opens and Idris walks in relief on his face.

"Thank the Maker you had me worried." Alistair moved to let Idris sit by me. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Wynne kept telling us you would be fine…." He stopped short not wanting his emotions to get the best of him.

"I am fine, but how is Conner?" Idris smiles.

"He seems no worse for wear; he doesn't really remember what's happened. We are going to head to Denerim when you are ready. It seems there is a brother Genetivi there who may know the way to find the Sacred Ashes of Andraste."

I laugh in surprise "The Sacred Ashes? Wow well if that's what you want to do I'll be right behind you."

Jumping out of bed I suddenly realize I am only in my small clothes. Alistair's eyes widen and his faces turns beet red and he spins around and rushes out the door knocking Solona over in the process.

"Maker where is he rushing off to?" she growls looking behind her and the turns to see me and she laughs. "Ohh now I see." Idris and her laugh and I glare at them.

"It's not funny, where are my clothes?"

"Here, it's a noble woman's short gown but at least it's better than what you wearing." Solona hands it to me. It's a light green with gold embroidery long sleeved with a scooped neck it reaches to mid thigh, matching stocking and slippers were given to me as well.

Dressing quickly I rush down to the main hall where everyone was waiting and was ambushed by Teagan. "My lady might I moment." I bit my lip and glanced nervously around. "Of course my lord."

"I, I wanted to thank you for what you did for Conner he is brother's only son it would have killed him if he had found out. If this damn poison doesn't kill him first." He muttered angrily.

"Do not fear Idris will not rest until the Urn is found and I will help him every step of the way. In regards to Conner no need to thank me. I would not let a young boy suffer in such a way. If you will forgive me my lord but I must hurry Idris wishes to leave immediately for Denerim."

"Wait my lady before you go, I would ask you something." I stop and turn to him and try to smile.

"Of course my Lord."

"Just Teagan my lady…I would like…Maker this is more difficult than I thought. I wish for you and I to be wed do not answer me now for there is much still left before such decisions can be made but I wished you to think upon it." I shake my head in shock.

"Teagan you are a kind and good man…but I, I cannot marry you I love someone else." I keep my voice gentle as possible.

"Ah you mean Alistair…my dear you do know his fate is to become King, we will need something to fight Loghain with more than just his treachery solid claim and that would be Alistair. As king he surely cannot be with a mage."

His words struck so hard I took a step back and felt my heart shatter. Taking a step towards me I back away from him. I wanted nothing to do with him. Turning I return to the group my mood a tempest storm as I make my way in. Everyone turns and Idris feels every part of my pain and he frowns. He looks at me and I shake my head. "Let's go." I say and leave the castle behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Heartbreak

I sat in camp keeping to myself when Alistair cornered me along with Idris. "Tell us what is bothering you." Idris said firmly and Alistair nodded his head.

Shaking I couldn't look at them so I turned away "Teagan asked me to marry him…." I could feel Alistair tense up angry. "I told him I loved you Alistair and he told me…he said your fate was to be King that either he or Eamon would place you forward to fight Loghain. As King you and I cannot be he said." I turn to him tears in my eyes shaking my head.

"Isabeau…" Alistair walks to me and I pull away. "Alistair I love you more than anything in this world but will you stand against Eamon, the Landsmeet?" As much as I love him I know he doesn't have enough confidence in himself to do what he wants and take what he wants. Idris's eyes are hard and angry as he watches Alistair walk away.

"Isabeau give him time he will come around." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "There is hope yet my sister." I cannot hold back the tears anymore and he grabs hold of me tightly letting me cry on his shoulder. He strokes my hair murmuring softly. "It will be all right."

Idris walked me to my tent and Solona went inside with me and held on to me as I curled up and willed for sleep to take me from this wretched existence.

We were only a two nights away from Denerim when Lelianna walked up to me. "There is something I wish to tell you." she is wringing her hands slightly. I smile at her and pat the spot next to me.

"Pull up some ground and let's talk."

"I told your brother that I was minstrel, but the truth is I was a bard from Orlais. I came to Fereldan because I was betrayed. My bard master whom I loved did this. She had me pick up some papers from a man, I do not know who he was or what the documents were but I felt the need to look at them."

"Something bad was inside wasn't there." I look at her sad eyes and she nods.

"Yes it was information on Orlais, it was treason. I was worried not for what the papers said but the trouble Marjoline could get into. I loved her, so I warned her. It was only later that I found out that she had made it look like I was the spy. I was captured and tortured..." her voice cracked some.

"So you came to Fereldan." She nodded and smiled.

"Yes Fereldan saved my person and the chantry my soul. I just wanted to share this with you. No more secrets between us."

I hugged her tightly "Do not worry Lelianna you will always be safe in my company." Her smile was happy and warm.

"I thank the maker every day he put you in my path." I smile slightly as I think about Alistair. Sneaking a glance I see him alone staring at the ground frowning. He looks up as if knowing I'm watching him and I look away unable to meet his gaze for fear I will just cry even more.

Lelianna gets up and walks over to her tent and grabs her lute and begins to sing. The distraction is welcoming. Idris sits next to me "How are you doing?" He runs his hands over my ponytail.

"Trying not to become a sobbing mess every time I look at Alistair other than that I'm fine." I smile laughing slightly. He bumps his shoulder into mine. "So Teagan actually got the balls to ask you to marry him?"Idris asked incredulously.

I can't help but laugh softly "Yes he did indeed its rather disturbing. Fergus is kind and earnest but…"

"He's not Alistair." Idris finished it for me and I nod.

"No one will ever be even close to him." I clench my fist angry. "Why did I have to be a mage…the Maker must hate me Idris."

"He doesn't hate you Isabeau and there is nothing wrong with you being a mage. You have a gift and I marvel at it every day. I've watched you tirelessly healing our companions and fighting to protect them. The chantry is wrong about you, mages should not be punished they should be cherished for all of their unique gifts."

"Damn it Idris I've been trying to avoid crying." I sniff and wipe the tears away and lean my head against him. Lelianna's voice floats through the camp and I close my eyes and let myself drift away.

We were only an hour way from Denerim when we got ambushed. "Who in the hell is this now?" Idris growled and rushed towards the oncoming ranger and wolf. Sten was right behind him followed by Alistair and Corbin.

The rest of us just bombarded them with spells and arrows. It didn't take long to have the last man surrender we completely decimated his friends. He begged for his life telling us he was sent by someone to kill Lelianna. In exchange for his life he gave us information as to where we could find the person responsible for sending him. Idris promised her as soon as we got to Denerim we would find Marjoline as well as Alistair's sister.

Instead of making camp we all agreed to spend a few nights at the Inn we had enough money and were all ready for a bit of comfort. He sent me and Solona to go get rooms for us all or at least as many as we could get.

"I can't wait to sleep on a real bed." Solona said groaning. I glanced behind to see Corbin following me.

"Corbin stop lurking and walk by me it's unnerving when you're right behind me." I call back to him and he grumbles and walks next to me.

I smile up at him "There better right?" He says nothing and I just shake my head. "Look there is the Inn let's go." We head inside and the smell of ale assaults us.

"Maker I could use a drink to." Solona said and I just shook my head.

I reach the well worn counter and the husky gentleman at the counter turns to me while drying a mug. "Can I help you?"

"Yes how many rooms do you have available?"

He sets the mug down and pulls out a worn book and flips through it.

"Looks like I have six here, how many you need?"

"I will take all six how much?" I ask while digging through my bag.

"How long are you staying?"

"I would say at least four days perhaps more."

He calculates it out "Sixteen sovereign."

I give him the amount needed and he motions to one of the girls to show us where our rooms are. "Everyone pretty much can get their own room but I though you and I could share a room Solona if that's all right?" I look over at her and she smiles brightly.

"Of course it will be like old times!" she grabs my arm and we walk down the hall memorizing the rooms available to us. Handing me the keys she curtsies and walks away. I pick a room and Corbin immediately takes the room next to mine. I laugh and go inside.

"This is nice!" Solona runs and jumps on the bed.

"Come on I'm thirsty!" I say waving at her she giggles and we make our way over to a table and sit down.

"What can I get you ladies?" the young woman asks. I slip several sovereigns in her pocket and her eyes widen. "Ale my good lady and keep them coming if you don't mind!"

"My pleasure!" she smiles widely and takes off.

Corbin must have fallen asleep in his bed because he never came out and Solona and I drank one ale after another. "You know what we should do…we need to make you feel better." Solona slurred slightly.

"Like what? " I said lazily.

"We should get our hair cut and get a tattoo." She slammed her hand down.

I took another swig "Are you serious?"

"Don't I look serious?" she seemed blurry to me but I figured I was just tired.

"You know what? I think your right." I slam money on the table and she wraps her arm around me and we wander down the streets of Denerim.

"Hey look there by the Wonder's of Thedas I think they cut hair there." Solona says grabbing my hand and dragging me in.

"Ladies what can I do for you?" a reed thin man smiles happily at us. His hair is huge and magnificent I can't help but wonder how he did it. His Orlesian accent gives away the why he would have hair like that...Orlesians I snorted laughing when Solona jerked me slightly forcing me to straighten up.

"Weee would like our hair cut and if you could direct us afterwards to a place that does tattoo we would be very grateful." Solona said giggling afterwards.

I was the first to hit the chair my long wavy hair was cut to just below my chin he quickly did a few things to give my hair shape and Solona's eyes were huge. "You look beautiful!" she squealed and clapped her hands. As I left the chair she jumped in. Moments later the long blonde hair that was once down to her bottom was now just above her shoulders. He did a fancy braid pulling parts of her hair back and I smiled.

"That looks amazing!" I pay the man and he directs us farther down where we could find someone who did tattoos. We knocked on the door and the small window slid open. "We were told we could tattoos here." I hissed and then giggled immediately after.

The door opened and we stepped inside a dark room with the air heavy of magic and incense. "So you both wish a tattoo?" The largest man I had ever seen emerged from behind the red curtains. "Y...Yes we both do." I sputter out.

"Well then what do you wish?" he says motioning for us to sit.

"I am a grey warden…I would like a griffon here with some pretty swirls." I point to the middle of my chest above my breasts. He raises an eyebrow and nods and the pretty blonde what would you like?" "Umm I want a griffon tattoo as well but on my arm." She grinned at me and I nodded.

"All right take your tops off." I was to drunk not to comply so off went the dress and off went Solona's robes and the man just smiled "Who wants to go first."

I jumped on the table and laid down I waited as the needle hit my skin and I winced. I endured the pain, I could have made it go away but I wanted to feel it. The physical pain simply resembled the emotional pain I was going through. When it was over Solona looked at me in awe.

"Maker you are an artist ser that is beautiful." I look down and look at him in surprise. "You are a master why are you here?" He just smiles. "Come on cutie your turn." Solona jumps on the table and soon her piece is done as well.

Paying him handsomely we make our way back to the tavern. "I so ready for another drink aren't you?"

"Yesss, let's go!"

We were singing as we made our way back when I saw Corbin in a slight panic.

"Corbin!" I yell and he turns his head and he looks confused and then shocked.

The both of us rush to Corbin "Corbin your awake! Are you going to come have drinks with us?" Solona asks and he just stares at us.

"What did you two do?" He finally shouts.

We both wince at the loudness of it. "Hey hey easy Templar we aren't in the tower we can go get our hair cut and get tattoo if we want to." I say to him pushing past him and hold on to Solona's hand. We return Hound and the same server smiles brightly.

"Now my ladies I must say you look even more stunning than before." She smiles.

"Ooo I like her." I say and give her another sovereign.

"More Ale ladies?"

We nod and drop into the nearest table. She drops off the Ales and the both of us start drinking again. I wanted to drown myself in ale to forget the pain I was feeling. Solona and I were soon laughing and giggling again when the doors opened.

"Maker's breath you were right." I heard Idris say as he walked over to me. "What did you do?" his voice was sharp.

"Idris! Solona thought I needed to feel better so we went and got our hair cut and tattoos, don't you love this the man is truly an artist." I touch the tattoo and wince slightly.

Our waitress walked by and I raised my hand "My lady another Ale!"

"No no more Ale for you, or you Solona." She pouted at him and he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I stumbled slightly when I felt an arm grab me. I look up to see Alistair staring at me with an expression I could not decipher. "Alistair…thank you did you…did you get to see you sister?" I asked. A pained expression crossed his face. "I did." I nodded. "That's good family is important." Turning around I can feel myself on the verge of breaking. "I need to go." I try to leave the Hound only to have Idris grab my waist and pick me up. "You are going to bed."

He carried me into my room and set me down on the bed. "Go to sleep Isa…you need it." Solona was helped in by Corbin and she flopped next to me and we curled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains graphic sex so if you don't like that you may not want to read this.  
>Chapter 19 Lost and Found<p>

Morning came with a headache so fierce Solona and I both moaned in pain. We had both stripped in the middle of the night and we were in our small clothes. "How much did we drink last night?" Solona groaned and I shook my head "I don't know." Turning to look at each other we both screamed.

"Andraste's tits you cut your hair and you got a tattoo!"

"So did you!" I pointed to her shoulder. We touched our hair and then flew out of the bed and crammed in front of the mirror.

"Maker's balls." I groan and sit on the chair.

"You look good though Isa much more dangerous. It's sexy." She giggled and I shook my head and smiled. "We are going to get harassed for this you know this right."

"Ahh screw them. We had fun, I can't remember the last time we had this much fun."

I thought about it and then agreed with her "You know what you're right we did have fun and I like the way we look!"

"There's the Isa I know, now let's go get something to eat I'm starving."

Neither of us knew what time it was, if we were the first or the last to get up and at the moment neither of us cared. Our magic helped with the pain of the massive hangover we both had and the food that we ordered was quickly eaten with hearty appetites. At that moment I had almost forgotten the pain of Alistair when he walked around the corner.

The pain struck as if it just happened, the sickening cold in my chest the dagger in my heart. My stomach lurched and I forced myself not to lose my breakfast all over the table. He fidgeted nervously when Idris arrived. "Let's go Alistair…Sis we are meeting Lelianna and the others to take care of some things around town. I need you to go visit brother Genetivi for me with Corbin and Solona all right."

"No problem I'll take care of it." He smiles at me and nods. He claps his hand on Alistair's shoulder "Let's go my friend the ladies await."

The two disappear and Solona grabs my hand "Are you all right?"

I smile weakly "I don't know I'm hurt, angry, jealous and sad…"She gets up and pulls me up into a hug. "You and I both lost someone we loved, though I think the love you have for Alistair runs much deeper than my infatuation with Cullen."

Pulling slightly back I look at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Cullen was my first love, or lust I should say. We both knew it would never work between us but we kept going…his reaction to me hurt but I always knew it would come to an end one way or another I just wish it had not been like that." I brush her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Thank you for helping me with this." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"How many times did I spend talking your ear off about Cullen?" She smiles and I laugh softly.

"Enough to make me want to glue your mouth shut." Her laughter echoed "Indeed well now it's my turn to take care of your pain and listen to your woe's."

"As touching as this moment is between you two mages I believe your brother set out a task for us." We both jump slightly to see Corbin staring at us. His blue eyes held a slight glint to them; his blonde hair which was usually tied back was now loose and flowing around his face. His lip was curled in a slight smile. I sometimes wished he wasn't' so good looking I could try to dislike him more. He was a sneaky Templar but I can't help but smile which throws him slightly off guard.

"All right then I believe he's just across the street are you both ready?"

"Yes yes lead the way." Corbin says irritated.

"Maker you are an impatient Templar." I growl at him and he shrugs.

As we enter Genetivi's home we find a man in the dining room.

"Brother Genetivi?" I ask and the man shakes his head.  
>"No I am Wayne brother Genetivi's assistant."<p>

"Great do you know where the good brother is?"

I stood listening to his long winded explanation of how the brother was most likely lost how soldiers who were looking for him never came back. He seemed a bit off to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. Corbin though just decided to end our conversation by running his sword through him.

"Whoa what in the Maker's name…Corbin what did you do that for?" I yell staring at him and then the crumpled body of Wayne on the floor.

"He had evil magic in him, he was lying I could feel it." He grimaced wiping his blade.

"Check the back room there may be information there." He said and Solona followed quickly behind me. We walked in to such a foul smell we both bolted from the room throwing up our breakfast. Shaking violently I shook my head. "I...I…" Corbin waved his hand and went in for us.

He returned with a book. "Seems the real Wayne is back there but I found this it should tell us where brother Genetivi went." I take the book and we leave the home was quickly as possible. Outside I flip through the pages to find a city named Haven and a small map on how to get there.

"I've never heard of Haven." Corbin says. Leaning over my shoulder I never realized how tall he was or how wide his shoulders were. Alistair was as tall but not as heavily built I was jerked from my thoughts when his golden strands tickled my face. I laughed despite myself. "Your hair is tickling me Corbin." I brush it away.

"I'm sorry." He steps back. "Its fine no need to apologize. I suppose we should gather supplies right?" he nods and Solona yawns and stretches like a cat. "Fine let's go then." she sighs audibly.

We spent the rest of the day buying extra supplies, tents for each of them and everything else we would need. Leah my constant shadow would just wander behind me, she was so quiet I would sometimes forget she was there. I saw a meaty bone in the butcher shop and bought it for her.

"How is our funding?" Corbin asked stopping and turning to look at me.

I pull my bag out and shake it some "We are falling a bit low, we've sold most of the items we've found but Idris is working on a few jobs so we should be able to get some more coming in." I sigh and glance around. "They should have been back by now."

"They are fine, don't worry so much." Corbin says his voice gentle, surprising me.

"I can't help but worry that's my brother out there and…." I never finished my sentence. I just shook my head and "Well let's just head back to the hound." As soon as we made our way into the inn Idris arrived with a wounded Alistair who was unconscious.

"What happened?" I screamed rushing to Alistair's side.

"He got wounded girl what do you think?" Morrigan snapped and I spun around to her and she backed up a step.

"Where was Wynne?" I yell at Idris who remains calm "She was with Sten working on another task now I need you calm down and help him."

I order them to put him in his room and strip him down. He had a heavy gash on his thigh as well as smoke scorches from mages fire. I clamp my hand down on his wound and thrust my magic into him forcing the wound to knit closed. His eyes snapped open "Grab him!" I snarl and Idris grabs his arms and Corbin his legs. He screams in agony and I feel my tears falling onto his wound as I hold tightly to it. I put my hand on his head and run my fingers over his forehead and he passes out again. Having healed the wound on his leg and I continue searching his body and mending anything that was torn or bruised. The others left and Solona returned with a basin of water and a rag. I smile through my tears and thank her.

My fingers circle the water warming it up and I put the wash cloth in and wring it out. As gently as possible I begin washing his body clean of the caked blood and dirt that covered him. His eyes open and his voice cracks "Isa?"

"Shhh save your strength Alistair." Running the cloth across his forehead I noticed he looked troubled but soon falls back to sleep. I finish cleaning up and pull his blanket over him and tuck him in. Exhausted I close his door and lean against it. I rub my face when a bottle of lyrium appears and attached to it Corbin.

"I thought you would need it." His voice is even.

"Yes thank you." I take it and drink it down and feel the magic flutter and rush through me.

"He's lucky to have someone care for him the way you do." He finally says and I find myself caught between feeling pleased and shocked.

"Thank you Corbin but I fear how I feel doesn't really matter…I, I am a mage branded by a gift that blesses me in one breath and curses me in another. Until people can see past that and see that we... that I am human who just wants to have what everyone else takes for granted. To fall in love, get married have children and lead boring uneventful lives."

His head bowed slightly and his brow was furrowed "You are unlike any mage I have met…you've changed my whole perception on mages. You are kind, strong and beautiful… "He glanced up looking at me intensely and he abruptly turned and left as if unable to go on with what he was thinking of saying.

Bewildered I returned to my room and sat on the bed when Solona saw me as she passed by. "There you are I was looking for you, I just saw Alistair walking out of his room. He looked rather upset."

I groan "Great I bet he was listening to what Corbin said." Solona's eyes turned to saucers as she jumped on the bed next to me.

"Spill."

So I told her about the awkward talk in the hall and she just started laughing and then quickly stopped sensing my irritations. "Well I guess if it fails with Alistair you can always go to Corbin." She teases and I growl at her.

"Not a chance I don't care how handsome he is."

She laughed when Idris appeared in the doorway.

"We need to talk."

Idris led me to his room.

"What did you say to Alistair he's out there pounding Ale like he's trying to drown himself?"

"Oh maker, fine I think he heard Corbin telling me he thought I was beautiful and other such comments." Idris sighed and leaned back.

"Maker all right let me go talk to Alistair."

"Why?" I snapped at him when he turned back around.

"He's my friend and he's hurting just like you are."

I wipe the tear away angry "I know I just...I…"  
>"What Isa what do you want?"<p>

I grit my teeth and turn away and punch the wall and immediately regret it.

"Andraste's ass why did you do that." He growls looking at the broken and cut up knuckles on my hand. "Because the pain of this simply helps dull the pain I feel in my heart. Go on go get him before he does something stupid."

Idris leaves me and I lie back on his bed and close my eyes this was a fine mess we were in.

As we traveled there was an unsettling silence between Alistair, Corbin and I. Corbin dutifully set his tent up next to mine and I thought nothing of it. Solona was next to me then Idris and Alistair ended up on the end farthest from me. He had become moody and temperamental only speaking really to Idris who was tight lipped to say anything to me. Solona and Lelianna became fast friends and the two would wander off together at camp.

Tensions were boiling and they were soon going to come to a head everyone could sense it but I couldn't figure out the life of me what for. Fate is fate and as much as we hate it there was nothing we could do about. So I busied myself with cooking and playing with Leah. It had been Corbin's night to go hunting and he returned with a massive deer.

"Holy Maker Corbin where did you find him?' I ask watching in awe as he carried the massive thing over his shoulders. He heaved it up and set it on the ground.

"It took some patience but I got it." He said smiling at me for the first time.

I blushed in shock "Well I will get a knife and cut it up."

"No I will do that you have enough that you do."

"All right."

I grab the two pots and set it on the fire and begin pouring water into them and follow that up with vegetables and spices. As he cuts pieces off he gives Leah and Brutus each a hindquarter which they dragged away to their respective spots and began chewing. "Maker they are going to get a belly ache eating all that!" I giggle and he just smiles.

"This way they stay out of my stuff, I lost a good pair of leather boots to the both of them."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I say horrified that Leah would actually behave in such a way.

"It's all right." He smiles again and walks over and places meat into the stew and then returns to cutting. I stir the stew and look up to see Alistair staring at me a frown on his face. Hurt I set the spoon down and walk away. "I'm going to go for a walk." I told Corbin who looked at me concerned but said nothing.

I took off into the woods and my magic swirled around me I tossed a lightning bolt at a tree and it exploded into a million pieces.

"What did that tree do to you?" Alistair's voice startled me and I spun around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rather sharply but I didn't apologize. A breeze brushed past him and I could smell him and as it comforted me it slipped a knife deep into me. His golden eyes were hard and intense a look I was not used to seeing.

"I have been talking a lot to your brother a lot lately. About honor, duty things I would need to do to be King of Fereldan. I would have to make hard choices that would tear out my soul and leave me a darker man…"

Maker I did not need this break up confession hadn't we done this already but I remain quiet letting him slip the blade again this time even deeper.

"…but the one thing he told me was that I was King and as King I was the one who made the rules and that I had the right to have what I want and who I want…and I want you Isabeau…"

My heart slammed once and then froze when I looked up at him finally. "Alistair…but what about…" he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, nothing in this world or past will take you away from me. "

I had never seen this part of him, this new sense of power and determination it was thrilling. Grabbing his armor I kissed him with such urgency. He pulled me in so tightly I gasped as my body crushed against his armor. We pulled away and his face was flushed and he looked at me nervously.

"I, I maker I want to spend the night with you. Maybe this is to fast…maybe." I shut him up with another kiss and he pulls away smiling his cheeks flushed. "I take that as a yes?" I smile at him and take his hand we rush deeper into the woods until we find a soft grassy spot.

Alistair looks me over and shifts nervously "You know I've never done this." He glances around. "Well neither have I but I think the first step would be getting rid of clothes and armor." grinning at his bashfulness. His cheeks are rosy and the hardness from his golden eyes has returned to that kind eagerness I had fallen in love with.

"Yes…I suppose your right." He says laughing and begins taking his armor off. I sit on a rock and slowly pull off my stockings smiling as Alistair pauses every few moments to watch. He quickly shucks the rest of his armor as I slide off my dress and we both stand in front of each other. My fingers traced the ridges of his stomach and he quivers slightly when I reach under his small clothes and grab hold of him. He gasps at the sensation, he is already firm but I do what Solona told me a while back and stroke him gently. His eyes close as he groans in pleasure.  
>"Maker…" he breathes out.<p>

He grabs my hand and pulls me into him. His lips on mine reignite a ravenous hunger as we consume each other. Our tongues dancing around each other, his hand runs up my back as he eagerly traces every part of me. He pulls my top piece off and quickly begins kissing my breasts and squeezing my nipples, biting them gently gauging my reaction. My response causes him to grin at me. Sitting on the ground I lean back and he slowly crawls towards me his hands rest on my small clothes and his eyes flash up to mine. I nod and he pulls them off. He takes a moment to let his fingers explore when he sees my body react to a certain spot. Returning to it he begins rubbing it gently.

Gasping at the sensation rushing through me my hips move on their own and I grab hold of the grass "Alistair…" my voice begging him. I watch his face turn lustful at the sound of me pleading with him. He quickly lowers himself into me and in one powerful thrust he breaks through. I grit my teeth and will the magic to heal me the pain is quickly gone and Alistair is watching me concerned. I kiss him and pull him down on top of me and urge him on thrusting my hips up to him.

He groans in pleasure by my ear and I smile at the sound. His moves and mine were erratic at first but we soon found our rhythm and the sensation that had started out as a tingling grew and I pulled Alistair tighter into me and I met each thrust pushing my hips into him. I gasped, my breath was rattled his eyes locked onto mine. He then raised up on one arm much to my surprise and then placed his finger back on the spot he and found earlier and smiled when I cried out in pleasure. ++

My back arched as he began rubbing that spot once again and thrust inside of me. "Oh Maker…Alistair…yes…" my and was gripping his arm when I felt something like a rushing tide coming and I lost all sense "Fuck yes Alistair."I grabbed him my fingers digging into his back and pulled him tightly into me and he responded without hesitation. Alistair quickly began increasing his speed and intensity. "Yes...that's it." I whined and he groaned. "Isa…" he gasped.

"Ohhhh Yes that's it!" Thrown over the edge I lost all inhibition and I screamed Alistair's name as all waves of pleasure kept passing through me. Alistair followed after his growls echoing in the forest. He was breathing heavily as he looked me over. He kissed me and lay next to me pulling me into him. We lay in silence when he takes my left hand and slips something on my ring finger. I stare at it in shock it was a simple silver band of braided silver. "Alistair…" I turn around and he pulls me in close "Marry me." He whispers kissing my neck gently "But how...are you sure?" He moves on top of me again "More than anything, the rest we will deal with as it comes. I have a plan." He kisses me deeply and I smile "Then yes Alistair I will marry you."

The boyish grin he gives me is so endearing. "Do you…do you think we could maybe do this again before we head back." I laugh and push him on his back. "Anything for you my love."


	20. Chapter 20

Mature sex scene ahead if don't like them then skip it.

Chapter 20 Love and Poison

Sliding back on Alistair's waist I impaled myself on him with a pleasurable moan. His hands reached up instinctively grabbing hold of my waist. His eyes closed as he grunted in pleasure. He pushed up into me holding me firmly in place causing me to gasp. Falling forward my hands land on his chest, his whiskey eyes snap open and he smiles at me.

"I love all those little sounds you make." His voice is low and thick as he clenches his jaw and closes his eyes focusing on his rhythm. I growl wanting to break free from his grasp and he laughs "Oh no you don't." He sits up wrapping his arms around me kissing me softly. We melt into each other. All thought of the outside world disappears to both of us as we drive each other closer to abandonment.

"OH ANDRASTE SAVE ME!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Alistair and I freeze up. He pulls me in closer, his eyes narrow he leans to grab his blade. Then the familiar sensation passes me and I growl. "Damn you Idris! What are you doing?"

"Right now trying to forget what I just saw! "He was in the wood a few paces away.

"Is ahh…is this important Idris?" Alistair asked trying to keep his voice level despite the fact that I grinding against him nibbling on his neck.

"No…no umm this can wait I'm leaving now, this never happened and we will never speak of this again." Idris took off through the woods back to camp.

"Now where were we?" Alistair said his eyes gleaming.

I grin at him "I was about to do this." Shoving him down I pin his arms down with a bit of magic. His eyes flash and he smiles "No fair using magic." Leaning over I purr "You won't be complaining in a minute."

His eyes widen as I begin moving on top of him. I run my hands over him sending bits of magic into him; he growls in pleasure and then gasps the faster I ride him. "Maker Isa…" he gasps and closing my eyes to focus on him I find my control slipping. "Harder Isa…" he grunts at me and doing as he asks I cry out arching my back my hands on his waist. The magic slips from him and he sits up grabbing my shoulders. He pulls me down hard as he thrusts into me with wild abandonment. We both reach our climax simultaneously and cling to each other spent of all energy. As I inhale, my breath quivers as my body shakes.

Nuzzling my neck I can feel him smile "You know according to the sisters of the monastery I should have been struck by lightning by now."

"Not for those performances." I say still breathless.

"Meaning the maker will spare from the usual punishment right? Right? Ohhh, You know everyone is going to talk they do that." He nips at my ear and run my hand through his hair.

"First smart comment I toss them to the darkspawn." I lean back and he laughs.

"See this is why I love you." He kisses me softly. "I love you to Alistair."

He pulls me in close and strokes my hair. "What do we do now?" I ask unsure and afraid.

"We get married at the first chantry we come across." His voice was firm leaving me no real room for discussion.

"As you wish my love." I say and stretch only to have my stomach rumble. "Maker I have been so hungry lately." I say confused.

We stand up and start getting dressed. "Well you know part of the joining is there is an increase in appetite when I was in Denerim I would wake up in the middle of the night to raid the larder. There I'd be my face all covered in gravy and the others just laughed." He was thinking back smiling when I saw him sadden. I quickly changed the subject.

"Really I haven't felt anything quite like that."

"Oh really I saw you wolf down food the other day and I thought, whew it's a good thing she gets a lot of exercise."

My eyes shot over to him he had his armor on and I pulled on my last shoe and stood up "Are you calling me a pig?" my voice sharp.

"Not at all love, I've never seen a pig eat like that...ever." He holds hands up but I jump on him anyway and he laughs "I jest I jest don't kill me." He holds me up and I kiss him enjoying the feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth and skin. "Isa if you keep this up we are never going to get back to camp." He sets me down laughing softly.

I grin at him "All right let's go."

Hand in hand we return to camp. My mind was racing, what would others think say and my first thought how was he going to make this work. But I didn't care looking over at him I felt my heart ache with intensity camp was in sight and I took a look around to see what everyone was doing. Solona was at the stew stirring and Corbin was adding wood to the fire. Idris as chatting with Sten and Wynne was meditating. Morrigan was back in her tent area working on potions. Lelianna was thumbing her lute and humming. Squeezing my hand he gives me a grin and we walk into camp.

Corbin see's me first and his eyes flash from me to Alistair and I see the flicker of a frown but he continues stoking the fire. Solona turns around and seeing us together grins widely "There you are I was wondering where you two slipped off to!" she hinted wickedly watching both of us closely.

"We had a lot to discuss." I said shrugging. When the glint of the bright silver ring caught her attention she shrieked "HOLY MAKER ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED!" I sigh and shake my head as everyone in camp turns to me. Lelianna rushes over to me bouncing up and down excitedly. Sten and Wynne are both frowning and Idris gives me a slow grin. That bastard knew all along, I laugh and shake my head.

"Yes, yes we are." I say firmly and Alistair nods confirming my slightly nervous statement.

"Oh then we must find you a dress, we cannot have you marrying in something you wear every day no?" Lelianna says looking at Alistair "You did think of this did you not?"

"Ahh well umm." He blushed and shifted his feet.

"Don't worry Lelianna we will get a dress for her." Idris said.

Alistair was talking to Idris when Wynne approached me. "Child this is not a wise course you take he is to be King." It grated my nerves the way she said it and I forced myself to be calm. "Alistair has a plan and I trust him Wynne with everything. I love him and he loves me." She frowns "Sometimes love is not enough." I threw up my hands and stomped away from her afraid of what I might say to her.

Alistair sees me and pulls me into him "Don't listen to what everyone says just listen and believe me." He rocks me gently and I nod. "I do."

Kissing my forehead he steps back "I have first watch go get some sleep." His voice is gentle.

"I can stay up with you…" I try to say, interrupted by a big yawn.

"I'll join you later." He says and yawning again I relent and crawl into my tent.

Sometime later that night he joined me, his armor removed he crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I held his arms close to my chest and we both drifted off to sleep.

Walking up towards Haven I looked at Idris and frowned. "Are you getting that vibe?" I ask.

"You bet I am, keep sharp." his eyes darted around.

It was only Corbin, Idris, Alistair and I on this trip the rest chose to stay behind to get the new camp set up. Leah and Brutus refused to stay behind and tagged along with us as we trekked up the steep mountain path.

The first signs of the village appeared and then out of nowhere a soldier appeared. "What are you doing in Haven you are not welcome here!" he snarled.

"We were just exploring in need of supplies." Idris explained and the soldier glared at us through his helm.

"You may trade at the shop if you wish but then you best be on your way." He disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

"Is it just me or did it get a bit colder." Alistair said.

"This place feels wrong." I say as we make our way into the village. Homes sparsely covered the lower portion of the mountain. A lake was off to the left and on the far right a farm but no people in sight. It was pretty to say the least; one could hide away here and never be found.

"Let's look for answers in one of these houses." Idris whispers at me and I frown.

Creeping up to the first house available to us I look around making sure no one was watching. "Maker I wish Lelianna were here." I mumble testing the door and finding it unlocked. Surprised I opened it the rest of the way. The others, pressed so close behind me all stumbled in as I took a few quick steps to an altar.

As we crowded around it. It was covered in dried blood and some fresh, flies flew around it and Brutus went up and liked it. His growl gave conformation to what we were hoping wasn't true.

"Used for food preparation perhaps?" Alistair asked.

"Don't be stupid." Corbin snapped and leaned closer. "It's human blood."

"Great this is going to get way better isn't it Idris." I back up from it the smell making me sick.

He grunted "Of course it is sis, come on let's get out of here before they notice."

Alistair walks out first and groans "Too late get ready!"

Pulling his sword and shield he goes after the first person attacking him. It suddenly seemed as villagers were appearing out of nowhere. I shoot a lightning bolt as we battle our way through the crazy villagers.

I hear whistling when I look up to see a young woman. Her dark hair pulled up in a pony tail, except for two strands that seemed to curl into her heart shaped face. She wore a dark green elven tunic, breeches that had more pockets than I could count and a cloak. The woman was slightly shocked to see the battle going on. "LOOK OUT!" I try to yell at her as one of the men rushes towards her.

She deftly pulls out a blade and throws it at the oncoming man. As she goes to pull the blade out another man attacks her only to be blocked by Corbin. She says something to him that turns him several shades red. I had never seen that reaction before. I smile and slam another bolt at a man getting close to Alistair. It's over for the moment and we begin to regroup. Turning our attention to the woman who was pilfering through the bodies looking for gold and jewelry, Idris makes the first move.

"Sorry to drag you into that." He says his eyes watching her carefully.

She stands up and grins at us "Hey not a problem I was getting bored anyway and even though they were quiet…they were creepy so no real loss. Now I know this place is not on any map so what are you doing here?" slipping her new found goods into one of her many pockets.

"We are looking for a brother Genetivi, have you heard of him?" Idris asks and she shakes her head.

"No, but you may want to ask the Revered Father he may know."

"Revered Father?" Corbin spat out angrily.

Her lip curled "Oh don't get all righteous Templar, this place is just different." She said her voice light. "I'm Kayleigh by the way." She held her hand out and Idris shook it. "I'm Idris, this Corbin, Alistair and my sister Isabeau."

Her laughter lightened the uncertainty we were feeling "I kind of go that you two look alike. Well why don't I go with you up to the chantry you're going to need my help trust me. "Pulling out a bottle she coated her knives with a strange substance.

"What in the maker's name is that?" Alistair asked as her blades began to glow slightly.

"Poison, I'm a master poison maker…I know how to kill someone with poison in over a thousand different ways. " A wicked grin appeared on her face.

Alistair frowned and looked at Idris who shrugged "As long as she doesn't poison us I don't mind if she comes along."

"Hey you haven't done anything yet to piss me off so don't worry about it." She smiles mischievously at Alistair who groans in response.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" I laugh and take his hand "Come on love we will be fine."

Corbin said nothing simply watching the young woman carefully. Kayleigh turned to him "I thought you only watched mages as close as you're watching me." Her eyes were bright and glittering and Corbin muttered something unintelligible and moved past her. I liked her she got under Corbin's skin like no one else.

As we walked to the chantry Idris told her that we were greywardens in search of the urn of sacred ashes she seemed fascinated by the whole story and announced to us that she would accompany us for a time stating again that we would in fact need her help at some point.

The closer we got to the chantry the more uncomfortable I felt. Singing was coming from inside and they were eerily all in perfect harmony. We exchanged glances with each other but said nothing as we reached the door. The singing had stopped but we could hear a man praying and Corbin practically crushed me against the door to listen in. I elbowed him and he flashed a smile and kept listening.

"This is sacrilege." He growled and opened the door sending me sprawling into the chantry. Corbin's eyes flashed apologetically as he reached down to help me up. But midway he froze and Kayleigh fortunately was there to help me up the rest of the way since Corbin seemed to be having a religious melt down.

"Maker help me but that Revered Father..." he spat out his voice laced with acid "...is a mage." I saw it coming, I should have ran, yelled done something but no I just stood frozen like a deer as Corbin summoned the most powerful smite of his Templar hood. I slammed to my knees and onto my hands the blood was rushing out of my nose, waves of nausea thundered over me. Everything in spun around me and I couldn't hear anything all I felt was the very life of me sucked out in an instance. I couldn't even hear myself scream the ringing was so intense.

I felt something at my mouth and my head being tilted back. The sweet taste of lyrium slid down my throat and my body roared hungrily at it demanding more. With each bottle the symptoms began to fade, the ringing stopped so did the nausea. As the room started slow from spinning I saw Alistair crouched over me in concern along with Idris. Corbin was pacing behind the both of them.

"Maker Corbin I never took you for a rush into battle first type of Templar!" I say and he looks at me relieved.

"My lady I am soo sorry." he is flustered and upset.

"Don't worry it's not the first time I've been smited Corbin." I groan as I struggle to stand.

"You sure are taking this well, I've seen some mages out for days at a time after being smited." Kayleigh said in surprise.

"I guess you could say I built up a tolerance for it." I grimace and Corbin hands me another lyrium bottle.

"Thanks Corbin." I take another drink and the rest of the effects wash away. "So I see everyone was killed during my adventure on the chantry floor did we find out anything about brother Genetivi?"

Idris shook his head "No he told us nothing but I found this medallion that opens up."

Kayleigh started whistling a tune and I looked up to see her flash a grin and push on a wall. It slid open revealing a secret room. "How did you know that was there?"Corbin said in surprise.

"I was nosy, I came here one night a long while back and took a look around and found this room. So you coming or not?" she went into the room and we all followed her in to find a man on the floor. I breathe a sigh of relief as I look at the old man.

"Brother Genetivi I presume."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Andraste

Brother Genetivi was a bit worse for wear. He had a broken leg a few bumps and scrapes. I set the leg and healed what I could but he needed rest and he refused to once he realized we had the amulet. "I'll be fine this mission is too important. Imagine what we could discover!" He struggled to get up and Corbin reached out to steady the old man.

"You're a stubborn codger aren't you?" Kayleigh smacked the old man on the shoulder and I thought he was going to break in half. I tried not to laugh and ended up with Alistair giving me his _now is not the time_ look.

Idris walked with Corbin and brother Genetivi helping the old man up the old stone stairway that was behind the chantry. "This whole place is so strange." I say staring at the crumbling staircase, how old must it be I wondered.

"Well from I gathered from being here these people are beyond just strange. There is some secret they have up in those mountains and I've been dying to know what. You're lucky you bumped into me when you did." Kayleigh grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Right, lucky we find a Rogue who specializes in poisoning people." He says wryly.

"Oh Alistair stop worrying." I can't help but laugh and he looks down and smiles at me and then kisses me quickly.

"You two are just the cutest!" she gave us a crooked grin.

Alistair flushed a slight pink as did I. "Oh don't be embarrassed it's good to know somebody's getting something…it's been far too long for me." She laughed and stared at Corbin. "But it looks like things might be looking up for me." She gives me a wink and trots up to Corbin.

"Poor Corbin." Alistair sighed.

"I think it's a good thing, she's perfect for him I think." I give him a knowing look.

"Just like you're perfect for me my love?" he says softly. His fingers slide along the back of my neck and I shiver in pleasure.

"Alistair no starting something you can't finish." I growl playfully tugging at his armor.

"Oh I plan to finish...I'm just working my way slowly up to it." He's leaning in whispering in my ear and my eyelashes flutter and my heart slams rapidly in my chest. His lips run along my collar bone up my neck and jaw line before devouring my mouth. I crush up against him my arms wrapped around him.

"Andraste's tits you two come on!" I hear Idris yelling at us.

Laughing he kisses me again, grabs my hand and rushes with me up the steps to catch up with the rest of the group.

The door was huge when we reached it. It seemed carved into the mountain itself. There were handles but a starburst shape matching the key that Idris found. Genetivi placed the key in and we heard a clicking sound echo.

"Now let's see what is behind this door." Pushing it open we stand in awe. A cavern so tall it almost made you wonder if dwarves carved it. Ice now covered the building but it seemed as if it was locked in time. There was some deterioration to be sure but for how old this was supposed to be it should look like dust but everything seemed well preserved.

"Look at it all!" Alistair said walking in and looking around.

I followed him looking at the columns and the figures drawn upon it.

"There better be some serious treasure in here if I have to put up with how cold it is in here." Kayleigh said pulling her velvet green cloak around her tighter.

I envied her cloak at the moment because it was indeed cold. Blowing on my fingertips Idris returned with Corbin. "Brother Genetivi is going to stay behind and do some studying. Let's take a look around."

We take the nearest Hallway to the left and head walk into a room when Alistair groans. "Great more cultists."

The men and women were armed with only swords and I felt bad for killing them but the crazed look in their eyes made it certain they would not stop attacking. Looking over the books I'm surprised to find a rod of fire. I tuck it into my bag; it could come in handy at some point.

We make our way through several more halls and I grab old scrolls and books I find.

"Isabeau if you keep grabbing things you're never going to be able to carry your bag anymore." Idris said laughing as I slipped another book in.

"All right I'll just stuff it into yours." I say laughing and he just shakes his head and keeps going.

The massive chambers we walked through were filled with cultists. More than any of has had expected. After our last battle no one came out unscathed. We were in some sort of make shift chantry and I made them all sit on the worn benches.

Kayleigh was first, despite her quickness an arrow managed to nail her in the arm. Corbin had a blow to the head and was bleeding; Alistair got a stab to thigh and Idris a cut across the left side of his face. I had a cut across my shoulder. Alistair had gone ballistic when I had fallen. The man didn't have a chance after that.

"Hey hey what are you doing?" Kayleigh asked her voice worried as I snap the arrowhead off. "On the count of three I'm going to remove the shaft." She grits her teeth. "One…two…" I rip it out and she screams.

"Andraste's tits woman I thought you said three!" she grabbed her arm as the blood rushed out.

"And then it would have hurt worse." I open up my jar of poultice.

"Oh that smells nice." She says wrinkling her small nose. Cleaning out her wound I place the poultice on it and wrap her arm. I then place my hand on it and work on healing her. "Keep the poultice on it will help with scarring and pain." I tell her and she nods and looks over at Corbin.

"That looks like it hurts." She winces looking at the back of his head.

"I will live." He grunts.

I push his blood soaked locks away to find the cut. "Maker Corbin, here you must be hurting." Placing my hand on his forehead I work on dealing with his pain while trying to clean out the wound. Kayleigh walks over and grabs the poultice for me. Giving her a quick smile she blushes for an instance and then puts it on his cracked skull. Healed and feeling better the tension from his body releases.

Alistair shakes his head "Work on your brother first and yourself." He says grimacing.

"Hey I get to be the hero Alistair, fix him first." Idris said laughing.

Kayleigh grabbed some poultice and wet clothe "I'll fix your brother you work on your man."

Alistair frowns as my fingers tremble cleaning out his wound. Once the poultice is on and he's healed I turn to Idris and heal him quickly. "All right your turn lady, sit." Kayleigh said firmly.

I nod and sigh as I lower myself onto the bench. She cleans the wound out and my hands are gripped tightly around the bench. She places the poultice on my shoulder. "There that should help."

"Thank you Kayleigh." My voice exhausted and strained.

"You look tired; I think we should take a break here."Kayleigh says looking at the others who agree.

We head back to a room with beds and shut the door. Alistair helps me on the bed. "We don't have to stop because of me" I say wearily.

"Hey it's no good to have our healer down, whose going to save my ass when its handed to me!" Kayleigh said sternly but with a twinkling in her eye.

"Fine fine…" I grumble and lay on the bed. Alistair sits on the bed next to me. "This is like the tower…but I can't tell if it's worse." I yawn and Alistair brushes the hair from my face. "Sleep." He says sternly. I smile as my eyes close.

Sleep was instant using up your magic could do that to you and being wounded doesn't help at all. I woke to Alistair on the bed his arm wrapped protectively around me. His breathing was steady so I stay lying next to him. "We should wake them." I heard Idris say.

"Oh but they look so cute and peaceful." Kayleigh said laughing. "Do you look that peaceful when you sleep Corbin?" he mumbled something incoherent and she laughed coyly. "How cute a tongue tied Templar, I have ways of loosening a tongue like yours Templar." I heard her moving and I would have given anything to see what she was doing. "…and all of them are enjoyable she purred." Maker Corbin must be on fire I said holding my mouth so I didn't give myself away.

Idris though had no problem laughing "Corbin maybe you need to go hug that huge piece of ice over there." I snorted and the pretended to wake up.

"Wha? Huh Idris did you say something?" I pretend sitting slightly up. Alistair stirred and lay on his back.

"How long did we sleep?" he asked.

"Just a few hours don't worry you haven't slept the day away. But we should get moving." Idris said patting Alistair on the back when he stood up. He knelt down over to me. "How are you feeling?" He gave me a worried look and brushed the loose strands of hair behind my ear. "I'm all right Idris." I run my hand over his face. "How about you?" He grinned "Never better sis!"

Stepping back he helps me up and I glance over at Corbin whose normal coloring is returning and Kayleigh eyeing him like a predator with an enticing grin on her face. He looks over at her and the flush returns he turns around but I catch the smile on his face as he walks out of the room.

She turns her gaze to me "Sleep well oh favorite mage of mine?"She says twirling a blade in her hands.

"Yes thank you for your help Kayleigh." I say sincerely.

She shrugs slightly "I know people and you, you're good people. Shall we? I hate leaving poor Corbin out in the cold all by himself." Her laughter echoes as she heads out.

"Maker that Templar has no chance." Idris says with an almost envious laugh.

After traveling through the rest of the corridors the rooms change from marble walls to just carved out stone. Moving carefully we find ourselves confronted with not just dragonlings but Drakes as well. A wrong turn landed us in the Drakes cage area. Everyone scrambled in that fight when the two cornered us. I cast a spell and fell back hitting the table grunting I look over and see a small statue. Grabbing it in one hand and throwing an ice spear in another I shove it into my bag. Idris sees me and shakes his head exasperated.

I shrug and continue fighting when it was over Kayleigh quickly went about getting hold of some of its scales. "What are you doing?" Corbin asked.

"Drake scales can make amazing armor and are worth a lot of coin. It would be a shame to let this go to waste." Everyone helps out and gathers as many scales as they can before heading out.

The mountain was like a maze filled with traps and cultists all huddling in corners. We finally found another passage way and as we moved towards the cavern opening we saw a man in blood red armor a massive axe on his back.

"So I would bet that's the leader." Kayleigh said pouring poison on her knives. "I have a feeling he's not going to be so nice…I'll be back." She just disappeared into the shadows to my surprise.

"I wish I could do that." I said keeping my voice low.

"Why have you come here? Why do you disgrace the home of the newly arisen Andraste!" He was nose to nose with Idris which instantly pissed him off. Corbin was enraged with the very thought that these cultists believed such erroneous lies. He was backed by several mages and the first rule of battle, kill the mage. It went both ways. Which is why Alistair often stayed near me in battle and without fail he moved in close.

"Andraste is dead." Idris snarled into the man's face.

"BLASPHEMERS! KILL THEM!" he roared and the battle was on.

Kayleigh appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the leader in the back of the neck. The poison killed him instantly. He went down and she was rushed by his guards. Corbin stepped in and guarded her from attack. Idris joined Corbin while Alistair and I took out the mages.

We worked well as a team soon we were left with their bodies littering the ground. "Hey we work well together!" Alistair said happily. Kayleigh nodded "We don don't we!" She rifled through the leaders pockets and grabbed a few things and shoved them into her pack.

"Come on everyone we aren't done yet." Idris waved and we all trudged behind him.

Exiting the mountain we all covered our eyes from the glaring sun. A ground shaking roar sent us into hiding and we watched in awe as high dragon circled around and then settled up high to sleep.

"A High Dragon is not to be messed with. We best be careful, real careful." Alistair said looking around worriedly.

"I'll protect you love." I said laughing.

"I have no doubt you will." he kissed my head as we made our way down the path towards yet another doorway carved into a mountain. This door though was open and upon entering I could feel the air seem to change. The smell of lyrium permeated the place then a strange spectral form stood in front of the door.

"You have come to honor Andraste." He looked at Idris. "I have need for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"If you are found worthy you will be allowed to pass, but first I must ask you I sense suffering in your past, your suffering and the suffering of others. Tell me do you feel guilty leaving your parents behind knowing they would receive no mercy from Rendon Howe."

I saw Idris's face blanched and it angered me "Idris did what he had to do leave him bed." I snarled angrily and he looked back and smiled. "It's all right Isa…Yes spirit I do feel guilt but I did what my father asked of me."

"Thank you but what of your companions?"

"Oh this is going to be fun I can just feel it." Kayleigh said shifting her wait.

"Alistair, you feel guilt for not being there for Duncan. For not shielding him from the fatal blow, you could have protected him." He stared at Alistair whose head fell.

"Yes, things would be better if Duncan were here instead of me." He frowned.

"No that's not true!" I say grabbing hold of him. "You are a great man Alistair far greater than you give yourself credit for. I believe in you… I will always believe in you. Don't ever say something like that…if you hadn't made it…"my voice cracks and my eyes redden.

"Don't cry love." He holds me close to him.

"Thank you. What of you Templar Corbin you feel guilt over your desires, desires you vowed to not entertain. .."

"Enough spirit…I will not answer you." He snarled and the spirit nodded.

"Now the rogue an assassin, you feel guilt over the death of your adoptive family. If you had just given in to the man who pursued you, your family may still be alive."

"Guilty? I feel guilty that I haven't killed that son of a bitch yet. That is what I feel guilt over. "She growled angrily. I think if she could have killed the spirit she would have.

His gaze landed on me and I felt sick to my stomach. "Isabeau noble and mage, you feel guilty for many things. Guilt that you can lead a free life unlike other mages, your status giving you the freedom that other mages only dreamed of. You feel guilt over being a burden to your loved ones, your brother who protects you, and your betrothed who threatens his right to the throne by being with you."

My lip trembles "Yes spirit you are right, I feel guilt over all those things. If I had no magic things in my family's life, in Alistair's would be easier. Life was easier for me than other mages…" I sniffed shakily rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"Enough spirit I will not have you badger her anymore." Alistair growled and wrapped his arm around me. Kissing my forehead he murmured to me. "You will never be a burden and I swear to you now my love I will always choose you before anything."

The spirit nodded at us and the massive doors opened as he disappeared. "Great more spirits." Kayleigh groaned. "Let's get this over with." Idris said. The riddles of the spirits were easily done as we passed each on e by. But we were unprepared when the door opened.

"Father?" Idris said in shock. He looked back at me and I rushed over to him grabbing his arm and we walked in together.

The spirit looked at us. "My beautiful twins, you know this is not real though all your prayers and wishes were it so. You must let go of the guilt and look forward. There is so much left for you to do and to accomplish. Allow me to give you this I know you will do great things with it. I love you both very much."

He disappeared and I gripped Idris tightly. "Idris?"

"Yes." He said softly.

"I love you." I look up at him and he smiles down at me. "I love you to sis, now let's get moving."

Our next room was shadows of and Kayleigh called dibs on herself. It was rather disturbing fighting shadows of people I cared about but it was soon over. The next room there was a gaping chasm and rune stones on either side.

"Oh I hate puzzles." Alistair pouted looking around.

"Oh this is fun." Kayleigh immediately started barking orders and we followed her command and we watched in awe as the bridge appeared and began to solidify. It eventually made it all the way across and we moved quickly afraid that it might fall apart behind us.

"What's this now?" Corbin asked as we moved into the next room a wall of flames and an Altar.

"I can't believe it, it's Andraste's ashes!" I say looking at the massive statue.

"The altar says we have to take our clothes off." Idris says smiling.

"What?" I push him out of the way and read the inscription.

"Ohh, he's right." Kayleigh's pants and shirt flew past me onto the altar.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she asked looking right at Corbin.

The three men stripped and I shook my head. Maker Corbin's body was just as attractive as his face. Though he was far too muscular for my taste, Corbin was built like a tank. Kayleigh's eyes were huge as she scanned Corbin over. "My my I was worried maybe it was just armor but you do fill that armor don't you. "She sighs happily.

Alistair rolls his eyes. Now Alistair had the perfect body for me, medium build, muscled and perfectly toned Corbin had force but Alistair was lithe. Something I preferred for many reasons. He glanced over at me and smiled at my lustful gaze.

Idris walked through the fire and the spirit returned "You have walked the path of Andraste and have been found worthy pilgrim approach the altar."

Idris returned and we put our clothes on and head up the stairs to the massive statue and stare at the urn. Idris finally takes a pouch and fills it up. We say a quickly prayer and head down. "So where to know?" I ask and he Idris stops.

"Denerim first, you two are getting married." He said.

"But what of Arl Eamon?' Alistair asked worried.

"I will have the ashes delivered by brother Genetivi. "Idris replied and Alistair nodded in relief. "Well good then we head to Denerim. "He gave me a big smile.

I smile happily then freeze "Maker we need to get rings, and vows. Maker I need a dress! I am not getting married in this!" I say firmly.

"Again you should be thankful you took me along because I happen to know one of the best seamstresses in all of Denerim." Kayleigh smiles at me. "…and I can get you rings. Just leave it to me I have a few errands I need to run when we get there anyway." Her eyes flashed but she smiled at me.

"Don't worry my favorite mage leave it to me." She smiled and began whistling a song as we made our way out of the temple.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Denerim was like I last remembered it, dirty, busy, and smelling of rotting garbage and mabari kennels. Alistair, Idris, Sten and Morrigan had gone off with Levi Drydan to go to Soldier's Peak giving what Idris said bonding time with his soon to be brother in law. Alistair had been thrilled at the idea but hated leaving me behind. We barely made it out of the tent in the morning. I can't help remember but smile at his gentle kisses and eagerness to make love.

"You have had an ear splitting grin all morning!" Kayleigh said poking me. "Would it be from Alistair who seemed to be enjoying himself and you as well?"

"Hey what can I say we enjoy each other's company in many ways." I wink and she laughs. Solona giggles with the other women. Rolling my eyes I spot a few people looking in our direction and whispering. I nudged Kayleigh and motioned to the men. She glanced over at them and nodded.

"Give me moment." As she walked away I nudged Corbin.

"Keep an eye on her." I said and his head jerked over to where was. His jaw clenched and moved off to the side to get a closer look. Not wanting to seem conspicuous the rest of us kept moving but kept an eye on her as we looked at vendors.

Kayleigh returned to me and her body language had changed. "Is everything all right?" Corbin asks his voice concerned. Kayleigh's lip pulled back in a slight smile. "I was just given news. The leader of the thieves who killed my family is here. He apparently has taken up residence in an abandoned warehouse." She sighed and rubbed her brow.

Let's get rooms and come up with a plan." I told her. Shaking her head "No…Isa this, this is something I have to do myself." Her brow was furrowed as he chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't like it I'm going with you." Corbin said frowning. Kayleigh's lip flickered "No you don't get to go either! I will see you all tonight." With that she disappeared leaving Corbin visibly upset.

"Come on let's head to the Hound she'll be looking for us when she gets done." Solona nodded in agreement. "Come on Corbin it will be all right." Patting him on the shoulder she headed over to the hound. It took him a bit but he finally began moving and followed us. The bartender recognized us "Hello again will you be needing rooms?" he smiles and I nod. He hands us keys and we head back to the tables and sit down.

We order some food and a round of ale. The air is thick with tension as well poke out our stew. Though we may have not have known her long we've all gotten close to Kayleigh she was part of our family. Time moved so slowly we were several ales in when the door to the hound opened.

"Maker Kayleigh!" Corbin jumped up and rushed over to her. Stumbling in, she appeared wounded. "Wynne." I said and the both of us rushed over to her.

"Corbin picks her up and brings her to one of the rooms." Wynne says and follows him to the room. I gather water and strips of cloth.

"We need to get her clothes off of her. " Wynne and I move quickly and as she spots wounds she starts healing. I begin washing out wounds and healing. Corbin was pacing behind me mumbling.

"She's going to be fine Corbin." I said glancing back at him. He paused and looked over at her his eyes a mixture of fear and sadness. We worked for the rest of the afternoon and soon all her wounds were taken care off. "All she needs is rest." Wynne said smiling. She got up and left the room I put the blanket around her and her eyes slid open.

"Well if it isn't my favorite mage." Her voice was dry and cracking.

"If it isn't my favorite rogue you gave us quite a scare, especially Corbin. He hasn't left your side." I whisper in her ears and she grins.

"I told you my luck was looking up." She coughed and I helped her up.

"Corbin can you get her some water?" he rushed out of the room and returned seconds later. I take the glass and she takes a drink then lies back down.

"Get some rest." I push her back down and then head to the door. "Coming Corbin?" I ask and he shakes his head. I hold back a smile and nod I can hear his armor rustling as he moved to sit next to her. As the door shuts I can hear a giggle from Kayleigh and a sigh from Corbin.

"Are you sure it's safe leaving him in there with her? She may be wounded but I don't think that's going to stop her." Solona said with a laugh.

"He's a big boy he can handle himself. " I say taking another drink.

The next morning Kayleigh is up before all of us smiling. "So why are you smiling?" I ask leaving everyone else to rest as sit across from her.

"Nothing just slowly breaking down that icy Templar." She says with a lip curl and a wink.

I grin at her. "Well done!" her laugh is slightly bashful.

"So what are your plans today?" she asks me eating her egg and ham breakfast.

"I am going to take a long bath." I said. "I am going to get the oils out and scrub the built up grim I've got going on." I look at my fingernails with dirt stuck deep under the nail.

"Sounds good I will go and get you your wedding dress and your rings." She leaned over "Didn't think I forgot did you?"

I pause mid bite "No of course not." Her grin is light and airy.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I ask.

A sigh escaped her lips "I found him and I made him pay. It…it was worth it. He deserved to pay for what he did."

"He did, I'm just glad you're all right."

"Hey I'm a cat with still eight lives left to go!" she finished up and left whistling as she left inn.

My thoughts drifted to Alistair and Idris.

"_Idris are you all right?" _

"_We are fine sis, don't worry you prince isn't going to get hurt." _

"_I'm worried about you too." _

"_Sure sure we are almost done here." _

"_Okay, tell Alistair I love him and I love you too."_

"_Will do love you to."_

I'm not sure how long I was in my bath when the door burst open and Kayleigh rushed in. "Look at what at what I got!" She pulled out a lovely cream dress with golden embroidery. My jaw dropped. "Holy Maker."

"Oh that's not all!" she laid the dress on the bed and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it up two golden rings with inscribing on it I felt my eyes misting "It says love conquers all."

"With you two it will." She said smiling. "So are you getting nervous yet? Wedding jitters?"

I laugh "Some but not about marrying him, I'm worried about something going wrong with the mother or falling down." She laughs "Just hold on to Idris he won't let you fall."

"You don't know Idris." I say laughing.

Alistair and Idris arrived a few days later they were scuffed up and bruised but no worse for wear. He arrived late and I was already asleep. I didn't even hear him but I felt him slip into bed with me. "Hey love." I rolled over to him and pulled him in close. He nuzzled my neck and breathed in "I missed your smell."

His lips searched for mine and I pulled him on top of me. Alistair grinds on top of me and I gasp in pleasure opening my legs I push up against him coaxing him to keep going. "So eager love." He whispers, his fingers slide inside me and I moan. His thumb rubbing my most sensitive areas and I whimper again unable to contain myself.

"Alistair…please." I beg panting my hands holding tightly to him. His mouth covers mine muffling my cries. He pulled back with a gasp and then slammed into me and I arched my back in pleasure. He groans and slams harder into me. He pins my hands down tightly, he bites on my neck as his pace quickens. He drives harder into me and I lose control screaming his name. But he keeps going that greywarden endurance really wasn't a lie. He pulls away from me and flips me onto my stomach his lips go up my back, his hands massaging my breasts. He pulls gently at my nipples and I moan when he thrusts into me and I gasp and grab hold of the sheets. His hands are firmly on my hips as he guides me.

"Maker…that's it love…" he growls moving faster. I can barely breathe at his force and I find myself rising to another climax. "Alistair…I'm…I'm…" We cry out simultaneously a cacophony of sounds. His forehead rests on my back as we catch our breath. I roll over and he lays down on top of me his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair.

"I am a lucky lucky man." He says sleepily.

"We are both lucky." I say and kiss him on the forehead.

The wedding day had arrived Idris had gone with Alistair and spoke with the revered mother. Who had much to my surprise agreed to perform the wedding. Everyone had already gathered in the chantry and I was in a room just before the main hall. I had my dress on flowers in my hair and I bit my lip in excitement.

Idris came into the room and he froze. "Maker Isabeau you look beautiful." He said walking up to me and kissing my cheek. Taking my arm we walk into the room. Lelianna was singing and when I looked up I saw Alistair and I took a breath he looked stunning in his new armor. A gift from Idris I was told earlier. It was silver with accents of gold.

Alistair's smile was dazzling as I made my way to him. Idris handed me over to Alistair and the Revered Mother began her chant. She wrapped our hands with a rope and we put the rings on each other's fingers. Our oaths were made before the mother the maker and all our friends. As soon as our words were spoken Alistair grabbed me and kissed me and the crowd cheered.

Flowers were tossed as we walked down the chantry our faces split in wide grins. Idris walked up behind us and slapped both our shoulders "You have this last night to have fun in real bed because tomorrow morning we head out to the Dalish." He laughs and Alistair groans.

"More sleeping on the cold hard ground."

I laugh and look over at him and kiss him on the cheek "It won't be so bad I'll be right next to you."

"Oohh that you will won't you my wife." He grinned like a school boy when he said it and then kissed me.

"Aaarghh you two are killing me get to your room." He said laughing.


End file.
